Curses
by StarfireRocks
Summary: AU - Emma lives in Storybrooke as a young child, but her parents don't remember her. What would happen if Mary Margaret and David stumble across little Emma's baby blanket? What if Regina found out who six-year old Emma really is?
1. Chapter 1

**Er, kay here's a Once Upon a Time story. Dunno what I was thinking, writing this, since it's quite bad, but I couldn't get it outta my head. Maybe a oneshot. Maybe a chapter story. Depends on you guys, the readers! If you like it, and want me to add chapters, then I do have a vague idea, but I won't write it unless you want me to.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. . . no. Absolutely not.**

Prince David, known as Prince Charming by his wife, felt his heart break as he placed his minutes old daughter in the wardrobe that would hopefully carry her out of range of the curse that would soon be upon them. He felt tears burn in his eyes as her's slid open, revealing sparkling blue orbs so like his own. He couldn't help but place a gentle kiss to her temple, desperately fighting against the tears that were threatening to fall.

"_Find us_,"

The first words he had ever spoken to his baby daughter were full of hope and misery. Hope because he desperately wanted her to find them, to find _him_. Misery because he would never be able to see her grow up, never be able to teach her anything he had aspired to. Nonetheless, he stood and carefully shut the wardrobe doors on the only chance their kingdom had against the curse.

Prince Charming turned to Regina's men, determind not to let any one of them touch the wardrobe until his daughter was safely away. So he did what he was meant to. He fought to protect his family.

He felt the sword penetrate his body, spreading white agony throughout. As he fell to the ground, his vision growing fuzzy, Charming cast a glance at the wardrobe. One of the men was opening it, and he felt a flash of fear for his one and only daughter before he saw that the wardrobe was empty. She had made it. She would survive the curse. He let out a sigh of relief before all he saw was black. With the last of his strength, he thought:

_Good luck, Emma. Please, find us_.

* * *

Snow White fell into a swirl of colours, her head spinning. She saw flashes of faces before they were whisked away, and she was able to identify a few of them, but as they disappeared their names changed and her head hurt.

_Red. . . Ruby. . ._

_Rumplestilksin. . . Mr Gold. . ._

_Jiminy Cricket. . . Dr Hopper_. . .

Snow shut her eyes, attempting to block out the assault of colours, of confusing faces. But they danced across the backs of her eyelids, there was no avoiding them. She forced herself to pay attention. Maybe there was a way to escape. . . Before she could think, she saw two more faces which made her resolve fade away.

_Charming. . . David Nolan. . ._

The last face was one that she had never seen before, but instantly recognised.

_Emma. . ._

Mary Margaret's eyes snapped open.

**Oh wow. Cannot beleive I actually wrote this rubbish. Must be something wrong with my writing skills. . . I'm usually better than this. I'm disppointed in myself. Anyway, if you want more (dunno why you would, but I'm sure possible other chapters will be much better) then I am perfectly willing to write more chapter. All you have to do is tell me in reveiws! It'll take all of what? Thirty seconds to tell me what you think? C'mon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so it's like two in the morning right now. . . but I had to write another vague chapter. (Honestly, I think I just wanted an excuse to stop working on my other story Cannot Escape the Past!) Here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, wow. You have the slightest belief that I, a mediocre writer on fanfiction, could possibly have come up with the confusing genius that is Once Upon a Time? Ha! (It is VERY confusing. Think about it. Henry's adoptive mother, Regina, is really his. . . step-great-grandmother? And Gold is his grandfather. . . Plus Reg****ina is actually Emma's step-grandma. . . he he, Regina is Emma's granny!)**

Unbeknowst to Snow White and Prince Charming, their daughter had not, in fact, escaped the curse. Little Emma had been transported by the wardrobe to a small town that was not on any map. This town's name was Storybrooke. Storybrooke had not existed up to an hour ago, which caused many campers to question their location. The land in which it resided had been nothing but a forest of trees. Then, quite suddenly, a bustling town was dropped upon it.

Pinocchio turned at the baby's cry. In the hollow of an old tree, the same tree that he himself had come through moments before, lay a bundle of blankets. As he crept closer, he saw the tiny princess was cuddled in the knitted blanket, looking distressed. Carefully, Pinocchio took the baby girl in his arms.

"Don't worry," he told her quietly. "I'll take you somewhere safe. I'll protect you."

Emma stopped her cries, her bright blue eyes blinking at the young boy curiously. Pinocchio saw that the blue orbs were full of trust, strange perhaps, for a baby of such a young age, but with that look, Pinocchio knew he could never allow himself to disappoint Emma. Never would he be the cause of sadness flooding those big eyes of hers.

Oh, how naive he was.

* * *

Snow White and Prince Charming no longer held any recognition of themselves, or each other. They thought of themselves, not as fairytale characters, but as ordinary people, struggling in the real world. Snow White was now Mary Margaret, and Prince Charming was David Nolan. Neither of them questioned the fact that they could not remember their lives outside of Storybrooke. There was no cause to. The only mystery in their sleepy town was little Emma Swan.

Emma Swan was brought into town by a small boy who said his name was August. August had handed Emma off to the Sheriff, Graham, and disappeared. Not really, of course. He remained in town, going to school and asking after Emma every day. But he disappeared from Emma's active day to day life. The young boy seemed reluctant to actually visit the girl in person. No one knew where little August and Emma came from, for August would tell them nothing and of course, Emma was too young. And so the little duo remained a mystery to the inhabitants of Storybrooke.

Unable to find Emma's parents, Graham had left the girl in the care of the kindergarten teacher. Though sweet and caring, Ms Grey was not a parent. She did not have the natural instincts to care for Emma. She did well enough, struggling very little and the small girl appeared happy and well cared for. At first, people were weary of August and Emma, the children with no past. After a few years, the weariness towards Emma dissolved, as the girl was too young to remember anything when she first arrived. However, people were still suspiscous of strange little August. He didn't socialize with any of the other children at school, and went out of his way to avoid adults. The only one he would talk to was Ms Grey, and that was just to inquire about Emma.

Of course, the town was hardly going to cast a little boy out into the world alone, no matter how strange he was. So August faded into the background of gossip, tossed aside like yesterday's news. Exactly like he wanted.

August remembered everything about his world. He knew his father was in town, like he knew that Emma's parents, the King and Queen were there also. That was why he avoided them. If he stayed in town, if he communicated with them, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from telling them everything. But his father had given him strict instructions before he entered the wardrobe. He must wait until Emma broke the curse. So August waited.

**I know the chapters are short and probably frustratingly lame, but this was only supposed to be a oneshot! I am willing to write more chapters, maybe where David and Mary Margaret see Emma's blanket and remember or something. . . I dunno. Any ideas? Got thirty seconds to spare to reveiw? If you have enough time to read this, then I'm pretty sure you can write a quick message and hit the review button. C'mon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly, I'm updating regardless of the fact that I haven't gotten any reviews for my last chapter; something I promised myself I wouldn't do! Oh well. But this time I MEAN it when I say I need at least three reviews before I update again. Maybe this story just sucks. . . huh. Possible.**

**Disclaimer: If I came up with Once Upon a Time I would have a permanent headache. No thanks.**

Six and a half years later, nothing much had changed. Everyone looked around the same age, no difference whatsoever. Apart from little Emma Swan. Emma had aged, unlike the others in town. She grew and learnt like children outside of town did. But still no sign of her parents had arisen.

Emma made do, going to school and walking around town, yes, on her own. No one thought much of it. She always arrived at school alright, and never got lost. So they left her to do as she wanted.

Except for Mary Margaret. She watched the young girl whenever she saw her. She worried if Emma was late to school, or in the middle of town alone. Mary Margaret never approached Emma. Why would she? She didn't know her. Emma wasn't her responsibility. So she watched the little girl from afar, confused as to why she cared about her so much.

She wasn't the only one. David Nolan also found himself studying young Emma curiously. There was something familiar about her. . . but David brushed it off, telling himself that of course he recognised her, she'd lived in town for almost seven years. Had it been seven years? Felt like seven weeks. . .

Emma knew that Mary Margaret and David Nolan watched her. But she didn't know why. She also saw a little boy in town sometimes, one that she recognised, but was sure she had never spoken to. They were the reason Emma walked around town on her own, clutching her blanket close; the only connection she had with her parents. Maybe they were in town somewhere, looking for her. So Emma wandered, looking for anyone that could be her parents, never finding anyone. . . until one Tuesday.

Emma passed Granny's diner for about the third time that day, growing annoyed. She almost always saw that little boy near here during this time, but so far had seen nothing. Where was he? Not looking where she was going, Emma collided with a pair of legs and fell to the ground, hard.

"Woah, you okay?" a voice asked, offering her a hand up. Emma stared at the hand in fear, scrambling to her feet and backing away from David Nolan. "Hey, it's okay. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said softly, seeing the fear in her eyes. David took a few steps towards the girl, intending to take her back to Ms Grey's apartment. But Emma started at his approach, and fled in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Uh, Emma!" David called, momentarily forgetting her name. " You dropped your -" but she was gone. David sighed and bent to pick up the knitted blanket that lay on the ground where Emma had dropped it. As soon as his fingers brushed against the fabric, an assault of noise and colour overwhelmed him.

* * *

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Mary Margaret shouted as she hurried around her apartment. The hammering on her door ceased momentarily. Then it started up again, impossibly more consistant and loud. "_Okay!_" Mary Margaret sighed, trying to hide her irritation as she swung the door open. "David?" she asked in astonishment as she saw the man in her doorway. Completely unexpected, David pulled her into his arms and crushed her in a kiss.

"_David!_" Mary Margaret squealed, pulling away from him. "What do you think you're doing!" David blinked at her in surprise.

"You don't . . . remember me?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"Remember what about you?" Mary Margaret was thoroughly confused.

David's face fell. Then his eyes grew wide as an idea seemed to hit him. He stuggled with something in his bag for a while, tugging and pulling at a piece of fabric that refused to come out. Finally, an old and dirty, worn looking woollen blanket emerged. He held it out to her. Mary Margaret looked at in questioning. "Uh. . . what do you want?" she asked tentatively.

"Just take it," David told her, shaking the baby blanket a little. Mary Margaret shook head, cautiously stepping back from him. He seemed quite frantic, excited and happy, sad and afraid all at the same time. She was beginning to worry about his sanity when he sighed in annoyance and shoved the blanket into her hands.

"Wha -" she began to protest. But as soon as her fingers closed around the knitted fabric, she gasped. Mary Margaret's gaze fell on the blanket as tears filled her eyes. At first the images didn't make sense. Too many colours and blinding lights, too many memories and thoughts and _feelings_.

Snow nearly dropped the blanket. Slowly; clutching it tight to her chest; she raised her head to look at the Prince. "Charming. . ." she whispered. He broke out in a smile, wrapping her in a suffocating hug and another crushing kiss. They broke apart, simultaneously thinking the same thing.

"_Emma,_"

** Ta da. Couldn't help myself. Ugh. Review makes me happy. . . I could really use some happy right now. . . **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry! I was gonna post this chapter yesterday, (I wrote it in my notebook during school; I got in trouble with three different teachers - hope it's worth it!) but then I tragically - stupidly - left my notebook in my locker, and by the time I realised it, my bus arrived! Luckily, this means I could work on the next chapter at school today and, (one detention later) it'll be posted really soon!**

**Disclaimer: Puh-lease! I have enough stress in my life without having to deal with coming up with the amazing twists of Once Upon a Time.**

Charming and Snow franticly pounded on Ms Grey's front door for about two minutes before they admitted defeat. Slumped against the outside corrider's wall, Snow voiced the obvious: "I guess they're not home. . ." she sighed sadly.

Charming was about to suggest they go to Granny's and ask if anyone knew where Emma was, when Ms Grey strode around the corner, fumbling for her keys. "Ms Grey!" Charming exclaimed instead. He and Snow dashed over to the woman, who was so startled by their sudden approach that she dropped her keys.

As Snow bent to pick them up for her, she asked: "Nora, where's Emma?" Ms Grey blinked at them.

"Uh. . . Emma?" The couple bobbed their heads; Snow eagerly, and Charming impatient. "I think she said something about the park. . ." Ms Grey trailed off as the Royal duo gasped a quick 'thanks!' and took off down the hall.

* * *

Snow White and Prince Charming stumbled to a halt at the edge of the park, catching sight of a lonely looking six-year old girl who was curled up on the end of a bench. Charming grabbed his wife's hand in reassurance, and they slowly crept over to the little girl. Emma had her arms wrapped protectively around her knees, her face hidden behind her long, curly blonde hair.

"Emma?" Charming murmured softly, kneeling down in front of her. She didn't look at him. "Emma, when we ran into each other earlier, you dropped something." As he held out the blanket to her, Emma's head snapped up and her hand shot out to grab it. For the briefest moment, her eyes met his; all he could think about was the last time he had seen her and _known _she was his daughter. Emma had only been a few moments old, and yet he had already loved her completely.

Emma quickly looked away from him. "Thank you," she said quietly. There was a moment of tense silence before Snow seemed unable to restrain herself from sitting next to Emma on the bench. "Emma," she began. "You know Ms Grey isn't your mother, don't you?" David shot her a warning look. They didn't want to scare the small girl away. Emma nodded mutely. Snow took a deep breath before continuing. "Emma. . . David and I. . . are your parents," she blurted out.

Charming winced as Emma stared at them with a guarded look. He really couldn't blame her. He noticed how Emma was hugging her baby blanket close to her chest, almost like a shield against them.

"No," she said firmly. "No. You are _not _my parents."

Snow recoiled in shock. "Emma -" she started. But Emma didn't seem prepared to listen. She jumped off the bench, stumbling a little. Charming made to catch her, but she leapt away from him.

"You're lying," she whispered hoarsley. "If you were really my Momma and Daddy, you wouldn't have forgotten me my whole life." With this statement, she ran off; effectively breaking Snow and Charming's hearts in the process.

They shared a tragic look. Emma was right. They _had _forgotten her for nearly seven years; they had abandoned her, and each other. It was no use reminding themselves that they had been cursed. Wasn't true love supposed to have the power to break every curse; every spell? How could they forget their little Emma? How could she ever forgive them?

Would she ever even _believe_ them?

**Yay! Oh, and don't worry about me getting in trouble with school (not that you would). I can just imagine the argument I'll have with the principal.**

**Principal: Kat! No more writing fanfiction stories in class. It's distracting you from your work!**

**Me: Tell me, have my grades dropped a significant amount in the last month?**

**Principal: Well . . .no, but they might if you don't stop!**

**Me: I've been doing this since January, I think I'm good. If I can manage straight A's for ten months, I think I can handle it for another two. Besides, I have somewhat faithful readers that deserve updates! I have obligations, you know.**

**Principal: Uh. . . I guess I have no arguments. In honour for your wonderful argument skills, here's a free unicorn!**

**Me: Yay! But, can I have a dragon instead?**

**See ya next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh! I am such an idiot! Okay, leaving my notebook in my locker once: fair enough. Leaving it there twice? New level of utter empty-headedness. (I know, not a word, but who cares?) Sorry, would've updated yesterday, but I have the same excuse as last time. **

**Disclaimer: Um. . .no. I'm good, but not ****_that_ good.**

Snow and Charming miserably trudged back to Mary Margaret's apartment. "Do you think anyone else remembers?" Snow asked as they passed Granny's. Charming watched Ruby - Red - through the diner window.

"Doubtful. Technically, the curse isn't broken." he sighed, closing his eyes. Neither of them had yet fully recovered from the onslaught of memories that had crashed over them earlier.

"Charming," Snow whispered fretfully. "Do you think Emma will . . ." she trailed off, not willing to voice their fears. Before David could reassure her, their quiet conversation was rudely interrupted by a voice that made them shudder with mounting dread.

"So it's true, then. You two have your memories back."

Prince Charming and Snow White quickly spun around, only to freeze at the scene displayed before them. They had foolishly wandered into a narrow alleyway; Regina stood behind them, blocking their only exit. But that wasn't what made Snow's heart clench painfully and David fiercly long for his sword. The Evil Queen was holding a struggling Emma in her arms.

* * *

"Let her go, Regina." Snow tried to sound stern and forceful, but her voice shook slightly. Regina pretended to consider her words for a moment.

"Hm. . . no. I don't think I will." she said, tightening her hold on Emma. The little girl let out a terrified whimper. David growled, narrowing his eyes while searching for any weapon he could use against the foul woman. He spotted nothing, his sight failing him; a first for sure. David stopped the inventory of his surrounding when he heard a pained gasp from Emma. Regina had withdrawn a thin silver dagger, and had slid the blade over the girl's arm, light enough to prevent real damage, but hard enough to draw a line of blood.

Snow couldn't restrain herself from letting out a quiet cry as Emma flinched from the pain. Her wide, blue eyes shined with unshed tears; Emma was clearly trying not to show weakness to Regina.

"What do you want?" Charming almost snarled. He kept his eyes fixed on the glinting dagger in Regina's hand, prepared to lunge forward if she showed the slightest sign of hurting Emma once more.

"I think it's pretty obvious," Regina sighed, sounding vaguely annoyed. "I want my curse to remain unbroken. And for that to happen," she sneered, lowering herself to Emma's height and tracing the girl's cheek with the weapon clasped tightly in her grip. " The 'savior' must be unable to destroy my hard work."

Emma shivered, her eyes closed tight as Regina straightened to her full height, letting the dagger drag lazily across the six-year old's cheek.

Charming tensed, ready to fight the witch, but Snow laid a restraining hand on his arm. She was scared that if they fought Regina, the queen would resort to killing Emma as a defence.

"Who will save the Savior?" Regina taunted, placing the dagger at the base of Emma's throat. "How can one vunerable, little girl who can't save herself, be destined to save all of you?" as she mocked Emma's parents, Regina pressed the dagger harder against Emma's skin, threatening to pierce it at any moment.

"Really, Snow. I expected more from you. More effort to save your daughter. You, too, _Charming_." Emma's eyes widened at Regina's words. Snow and Charming could practically see the wheels spinning in her head, as her emotions were reflected in her clear blue eyes. Snow felt like bursting into tears as Emma stopped fighting against the Evil Queen's hold, too stunned to move. They could tell that Emma was beginning to believe what they had told her earlier, about them being her parents.

Regina laughed: at the look on _poor_ Snow and Charming's faces, at the numbing realization clearly displayed on the little girl's face, out of pure relief that her curse was still intact, and at how victorious she would feel as she slit the girl's throat in front of her watching parents. As she prepared herself to do just that, holding the dagger tighter and starting to break through the soft skin at Emma's neck, she felt a radiating wave of dull pain in the back of her skull.

Emma jumped away from Regina as the woman crumpled forward, landing on the ground with a muffled _thump_. Snow's arm shot out and she dragged Emma into her arms. The small girl didn't resist her embrace, but didn't reciprocate the gesture either. She kept her eyes trained on the still form of Regina, seemingly unaware of Snow's arms around her. Charming knelt in front of her, blocking Regina from her sight. He gently took her arm in his hands, looking over the scratch from the Queen's dagger.

Apparently deeming it unimportant, he then moved to the small nick on her neck. But Emma pushed his hands away. "Emma?" he said quietly. His eyes widened as an idea seemed to strike him. "You do believe us, don't you? You believe we're your parents?" he felt as if he might break if she told him 'no'.

Emma hesitated a moment. "Yes," she said shyly. Snow sighed in relief, beginning to pull her in another hug, but Emma pulled away. When Charming and Snow looked at her in hurt questioning, she pointed at a clump shadows. They turned to see what she saw, but could see only inky darkness.

Finally, a figure took shape in the shadows. A young boy stepped forward, no older than thirteen. His face twinged recognition in Snow and Charming's brains, but they couldn't remember who he was. Emma, however, pulled completely free from her 'parents' and ran towards the boy. She launched herself into his arms, and he stumbled back but managed to remain a hold on the girl.

"Hello, Emma."

**Dun dun DUUUUN! Pinocchio is revealed! (Oops! Did you know it was August? Well, ya do now.) Sorry, I'm terrible with keeping secrets. Oh, and no I never did get my dragon. :'-( Too bad, I already had a name picked out and everything. (Norbert. Harry Potter fans know what I'm talking about!) Hey, you know what? Reviews make me write faster. . . **


	6. Chapter 6

**It is currently two in the morning and I am incredibly exhausted, but I just _had _to finish this chapter before I fell asleep otherwise I would've forgotten my idea for it. Then I just couldn't wait to post it. The endings kinda lame, but I AM TOO TIRED TO CONTINUE THIS CHAPTER. Deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: Hm . . . let's see here. . . I totally own Once Upon a Time. Yup, that's why I'm limited to writing my ideas on fanfiction instead of turning them into episodes. Total logic in that.**

Emma had no idea why she had launched herself at the boy. He had been the one watching her throughout the years, she was sure. But she had never spoken to him, she didn't even know his name! So why, she thought, was she hugging him like he was a lifeline? The six-year old hastily stepped away from the boy, blushing in embarassment. The boy smirked in amusement.

"I'm August," he told her, sticking out his hand.

"Emma," she replied quietly, placing her hand in his tentatively.

"I know." August said.

Before Emma could ask him how he could possibly know her name, her supposed parents stepped forward. Emma wasn't sure how she felt about them. She couldn't think of why they would lie about being her Momma and Daddy, but why hadn't they told her before? Why hadn't she lived with them for her six years of life?

* * *

"So you're August?" Snow asked gently. Now Charming and she knew why they recognised him. They had seen him around town every now and then. He had been with Emma - _their_ Emma - when she was brought into town. Snow wondered whether he was from their land or not.

_Of course he isn't_, she told herself. _If he was, he would've been cursed to. He wouldn't have aged with Emma. The only way to avoid the curse was through the wardrobe. But it only had enough magic for one, and that was again, I suppose anything's possible. . . _

August nodded nervously, gauging their reactions carefully. The curse hadn't broken, so how was it they remembered? He glanced around, then looked back at Emma. The little girl was staring at him intently, waiting for something it seemed.

"I should go," August mumbled, stepping back. The shadows fell back over him, concealing him from view. Within seconds he was gone, leaving Emma alone with her parents in an awkward silence.

None of them seemed to know what to say to each other. Finally, Emma sucked in a large breath and turned to David.

"You're my daddy?"

Charming's face broke out in a big grin. "Yeah. Yeah, I am." he confirmed, barely able to hold himself back from hugging the young girl before him. Emma scuffed a light-up sneaker against the ground, watching the blinking red and blue lights dance together across the heel.

"I've never had a daddy," she confessed shyly. "Or a momma." she added. "There's only ever been Ms Grey, and that's different."

Snow felt her heart break a little bit for the small girl who spent the last six years without parents. "It's okay, sweetie." she whispered. "We're here now." Emma peeked at Snow through her golden locks. There was a seconds hesitation before she slowly walked towards Snow, who held her breath as her daughter approached. Emma held up her arms to her mother, as if asking to be picked up; Snow willingly obliged, sweeping her into a crushing hug.

Charming moved to join them, but was stopped by a jarring absence. "Snow," he said gently, so as not to startle the little girl with her head buried in his wife's neck. Snow looked up at him, not relinquishing her hold on Emma in the slightest. "Regina's gone." Her eyes widened at his words, swinging to look at the spot where the Queen had laid. It was, indeed empty of any body, nothing but displaced dirt leaving any sign at all that Regin had been there.

"Emma," Snow said quietly. The girl stared at her wide-eyed. "We're going to take you back to my apartment, okay?" To Snow and Charming's surprise, Emma shook her head sadly.

"I have to go back to Ms Grey's. She's the one who looks after me." she said miserably, allowing her curls to fall into her face and hide her expression.

"She's right." Charming whispered. Snow shot him a look. "We can talk to Graham after we drop off Emma with Ms Grey. Emma?" he directed the last part at his daughter, whose big blue eyes were only just visible. "We're going to have to leave you with Ms Grey again," Emma's eyes hid themselves from his sight again, her small shoulders sagging with disappointment.

Charming stepped closer to Snow, with Emma still in her arms. He gently brushed Emma's long, blonde hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He waited until her eyes, so like his own, met his. "Emma, after we give you to Ms Grey, we're going to go straight to the sheriff so we can take care of you instead of Ms Grey." he told her. She stared at him uncertainly. "I promise." With those two words, Emma's eyes filled with tears and she bent over Snow's arm to place her own around his neck.

Charming carefully pulled Emma from her mother's arms, running his fingers through the six-year old's hair.

"Come on," Snow said, sliding her hand into his and leading them towards the only apartment building in town.

**Lame ending, right? But I couldn't think of how to write Snow and Charming asking Graham for custody of Emma without skipping scenes. This was just easier. Reviewzies are goodzies! They make me happy, and when I'm happy I like to write really late at night; it's when I come up with my best ideas! Usually. . . **


	7. Chapter 7

**Erm. . . yeah. Sorry it took so long, I was busy with my Teen Titans story. It deserved updates. But here is yours! Okay, now the ending is REALLY lame. I haven't watched Once Upon a Time in two weeks, so I've lost the feels of it. I'll get it back, I'm sure. I'm just tired with studying. Why am I telling you this? My problem, not yours. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"Hey, David. Mary Margaret," Graham greeted in surprise as the two entered the sheriff's office. Snow stopped short at the use of her curse name. Then it hit her. Graham didn't remember that he was the Huntsman. The curse was still firmly intact within his memories.

"Hello," she said with difficulty.

"What can I do for you?" the Sheriff asked, standing up from his desk while dropping the files he had been doodling on.

"Actually, it's a long story. . . " David began, unsure of how to continue. "It's about Emma,"

An hour and a half later, Snow and Charming stumbled out of the building. "That," Snow gasped. "Was exhausting." Charming could only nod in agreement. It had been frustratingly hard to convince Graham to give them custody of Emma without telling who they were, who _he _was. David had finally fabricated that Emma was his neice, from a distant half-sister that had passed away years ago. He had told the sheriff that he had spent the last six years preparing his life and home to accomidate Emma's needs. It hadn't been easy. It was a flimsy lie that could fall apart at the slightest prodding. Graham still doubted them, but had agreed to run a DNA test with David and Emma to back up his story. Of course, there was no doubt in either Snow or Charming's minds that the DNA test would prove to be positive. How couldn't it? David was Emma's relation, just not her uncle.

Snow's eyes suddenly lit up. "Let's get Emma," she urged excitedly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other in impatience. Whether because he subconsciously knew they were Emma's parents, or because he couldn't help but believe David's lie, Snow and Charming had no idea why Graham had granted them temporary custody of Emma until the test results arrived.

A wide smile slowly spread across Charming's face at the thought of his little daughter. "Come on," he said and they hurried down the street. As they entered the apartment building where most of the school teachers lived, along with Snow herself, they hesitated. "Maybe we should wait until morning. . ." Charming suggested timidly. Snow slumped in disappointment and nodded reluctantly. Just as they were about to turn down the opposite corrider from the one where Ms Grey lived, a panicked yell came after them.

"Wait!"

Charming and Snow quickly spun around to see the source of the shout. "_Wait_!" Emma pleaded as she ran towards them. Before she reached them, she slowed as uncertainty flittered across her face. "Are - Are you gonna leave me again?" Her whispered question knocked all of the air out of Snow.

"No! Oh, Emma of course we're not." Charming quickly soothed, though Snow noted that he couldn't completely hide his stricken look. Emma hesitated still, standing in the middle of the hallway, clearly unsure of how to proceed. Charming came to her rescue as he walked forwards and gently lifted her off the ground.

"We just thought you might like some sleep before you moved apartments," Snow told her quietly. Emma instantly brightened.

"I can come live with you?" she asked excitedly, bouncing energetically in David's arms. Charming chuckled at her clear glee before nodding. Emma let out a high squeal that made David and Snow wince, but neither could lose their large grins.

"Just let us talk to Ms Grey and get your stuff," Snow told her with a small smile. Emma giggled and indicated that she wanted to be put down. David reluctantly complied, throwing a searching look at his wife. "You go get her stuff," Snow told him. "I'll take Emma to my place." She held out her hand to the six year old, who shyly grabbed hold of it.

David nodded before taking off down the hallway, jogging impatiently.

"C'mon, Emma," Snow urged her daughter, leading her down the opposite way. Emma kept peering over her shoulder as they walked, craning her neck to see her father. When they reached Mary Margaret's apratment, Snow unlocked the door with minimal difficutly and ushered Emma inside.

The place wasn't huge, nor was it grand, not like the castle - their castle. But still Emma stared around wide-eyed, taking in every detail. Snow made a split second decision. "Emma," she said, drawing the six-year old's attention to her. "You can have that bed," Snow pointed to the bed close to the kitchen. "There isn't a whole lot of room here, so you won't have much privacy, but it'll do for now, won't it?" Emma nodded eagerly.

Snow smiled. "Alright, then why don't you get comfortable and I'll make some hot chocolate, sound good?"

In answer, Emma ran forward and jumped on the bed, turning to beam at her. Snow laughed and made her way to the small kitchen, Emma studying her every move closely.

"Okay," Snow said a few minutes later, carefully carrying two mugs of hot chocolate over to the bed. She handed the smallest mug to Emma, who wrapped her small hands around it and instantly lifted it to her mouth.

"I added cinamon, if that's okay -"

"EEP!"

Snow was cut off mid-sentence by Emma's pained shriek. The girl almost dropped the mug, but Snow quickly grabbed it before it spilt.

She placed it on the floor before turning back to her daughter. Emma's hands were over her mouth, and her eyes welled up with tears. "Oh, Emma," Snow attempted to restrain her giggles as she gently lowered Emma's hands and inspected her face. "It's slightly hot."

Emma whimpered as the tears overflowed. "Come here," Snow said gently, opening up her arms. With only a seconds hesitation, Emma crawled into her mother's embrace. Snow cuddled her close, her eyes closed tightly. Before she could stop them, her own tears escaped.

She hadn't been able to hold her daughter like this for _years_. It was a terrible realisation. Even though Mary Margaret hadn't known she _had _a daughter, Snow still thought there had been something wrong with her life. Now she knew what.

That's how David found them when he walked in with a small bag of Emma's stuff. After a quick assessment, he set down the bag and silently joined them. They stayed like that for ages, none of them moving. They finally broke apart when Emma yawned in her sleep. She had fallen asleep in Snow and Charming's arms, and the two of them smiled sadly at her.

They may have missed six years of her life, but they weren't missing any more.

**Yeah. That's it. I think the next couple a chapters will be cuteness between Emma and her parents. If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them, and I might post them as a chapter. So, don't hesitate to share those random tidbits floating aimlessly in your head!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! A complete fluff chapter! This was. . . interesting to write. Thank you **Rapunzel Sunny **for your idea. It doesn't play a main part in this chapter, but it's like the foundation. Don't know if I did it justice, but I tried.**

**Disclaimer: Oh my gosh, I literally just watched the season finale, and it gave me a freaking headache! So no, I don't own.**

Snow awoke to the sound of loud giggling. She stayed still in the bed for a moment, straining to hear anything else. It was silent for about ten seconds before another loud bout of giggling startled her.

Snow slipped out of bed, creeping to the stairs and peeking down. A smile made its way onto her face at the scene displayed before her.

David and Emma were in the kitchen, Emma sitting on the counter. She was attempting - and failing - to stifle her laughs behind her hand. It was easy to see what she found so hilarious. Snow herself had to bite back a laugh.

Charming was completely drenched. Somehow he had managed to spill a jug of orange juice all over himself, and Snow suspected it had been with Emma's help. Snow settled herself into a sitting position on the stairs, content to watch them.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do you?" Charming said, pretending to be angry at Emma. Emma nodded, a giggle escaping.

"Well, then I guess it's your turn!" Emma shrieked when Charming said this, starting to scoot away from him. But David snatched her off of the counter and held her tightly with one arm while he grabbed for a glass. They had obviously been in the process of pouring the juice for breakfast when the accident occured, for the glass he grabbed was half full. Charming lifted the glass above Emma's head, and the little girl yelled again and began squirming to get away. But Charming quickly tipped it over her, effectively soaking her hair and pajamas.

"No! No! Stop! Bad Daddy!" Emma laughed.

David froze as her last word registered. A smile appeared, and slowly escalated to a grin. Snow sighed, realising it was going to take awhile for either of them to get used to be called 'Daddy' or 'Momma'.

"Daddy?" Emma tugged on his shirt uncertainly. He looked down at her, his brow furrowing at her worried look. "I can call you Daddy, right?" she whispered.

"Of course you can." David sounded heartbroken that she felt like she had to ask. "Sorry for soaking you with orange juice," he apologised.

Emma smiled. "It's okay. I sorry, too."

"Right, well, I think we oughta get changed before your Momma finds -"

As Charming turned to the stairs with Emma still in his arms, he caught sight of Snow sitting there. He broke off, his eyes growing wide. Emma peeked over to see what was wrong and gasped as she saw her mother.

"What happened here?" Snow said lightly, standing up.

"Um. . . "

"Daddy was bad!"

"Shh! Never confess to the enemy!"

Snow laughed and stepped towards them. "C'mon Emma, let's get you cleaned up." The six-year old held out her arms happily to her mother, who slipped her out of her father's arms.

"And you," Snow said to Charming, who backed away nervously. "You should go get changed, too."

With that, Snow carried Emma to the bathroom.

Once the girl was undressed and in the bath, Snow went to retrieve her clothes. On the way, she saw David changing shirts while restarting breakfast. "Don't bother," she called to him. "We'll just go to Granny's. I think we should go shopping anyway," she said, frowning at the small quantity of things Emma owned.

Once dressed in fresh clothes, a white skirt and button down pink shirt, Emma waited in the living room for Snow and Charming to get ready. Snow was done first. She looked over her daughter, examining her soft blonde hair.

"Hey, Emma, sweetie?" she said, kneeling beside her. "How about I braid your hair for you?"

Emma shrugged, and Snow took it to mean a 'yes'.

When Charming came out in jeans and a blue shirt, it was to find a smiling Snow tugging gently on Emma's newly braided hair.

"Thank you, Momma," Emma said shyly.

"Alright, let's go," David told them, holding out his hand to her. Emma jumped off the sofa and hurried over to him. She slipped her small hand in his and the three of them left the apartment.

"Did you like your breakfast, Emma?" Snow asked as they left Granny's.

Emma nodded, but then frowned. "Why were they staring at us?" she asked.

Snow and Charming shared a look. It had been difficult eating at the diner, knowing who everyone was when they didn't themselves.

"'Cause your so adorable," David teased, bending down to pick her up. She gasped as he lifted her above his head before dipping her low to the ground.

Emma could hardly control her laughter as they continued down the street. When they got to the store, David set her back down and she took off down the isles(sp?).

"Why are we here again?" David asked, keeping a close eye on Emma as she attempted to climb the shelves to reach a toy.

"Emma needs more clothes," Snow replied. "And I think I deserve the chance to spoil her."

"Well, I suppose she _is _a princess," Charming laughed.

They were in the store for over an hour, Charming working hard to make sure the store was left with _something._ When they finally left, Snow and Charming were each carrying at least five bags, while Emma struggled along with three.

"Do you think we got enough?" Snow asked nervously, peeking inside the bags.

"Please tell me you're kidding!"

Emma laughed at David's expression of horror at the prospect of having to go back into the store.

"No more, Momma," she pleaded. "Too many clothes!"

"Yes. Snow, listen to our daughter, I beg you!" David would've dropped to his knees if he hadn't been weighed down with thirty shirts, ten trousers, and fifteen skirts.

"Okay, okay!" Snow gave in, having to admit that the bags were quite heavy.

It took them twice as long to get home than when they had left.

"I suppose we should put these away," Snow said, looking from the bags of shopping to the dresser on the other side of the room. She heard two loud, protesting groans in response. She looked in their direction and saw that David and Emma had already made their way to the living room and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Or we could that later."

Two relieved sighs were heard in reply.

David struggled into an upright position, pulling Emma onto his lap. She didn't resist, possibly too tired. Instead, she curled up with her head resting on his chest. David wrapped his arms around her cautiously, unsure.

"Do you guys want some lunch?" Snow asked, touched. David nodded with an amazed smile thrown in her direction, while Emma mumbled a 'yes, please'.

David ran his fingers through his daughter's hair, before placing his chin on her head. Emma shifted slightly, curling her arms around one of his.

"How about I tell you a story?" he suggested as Snow looked over from her position in the kitchen.

Emma moved her head to look at him. "What kinda story?"

"How about the time I met your mother?"

"Okay."

"Once upon a time. . ."

**It's actually kinda funny how I came up with the orange juice fight. When I was like, eight, almost the exact same thing that happened with Emma and David, happened between me and my uncle. My aunt was NOT happy. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, again thanks to **Rapunzel Sunny**. Yeah, can't think up my own ideas so I use a reviewer's. Anyway, this chapter woulda been done and posted yesterday, but I sustained an injury so I couldn't finish it. Sorry.**

**Oh, and for those of you who wanted to read about Charming telling Emma how he and Snow met, sorry but no can do. I kinda missed that part of the series. Must of been in my own world or something. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I'm exhausted already. I have no energy to own Once Upon a Time. Can you imagine? It would definitely SUCK.**

"There has to be a way."

"Snow, if I knew how we could get home, I would tell you."

"We can't just wait around here for twenty-one years until Emma breaks the curse! Not when we _know,_ not when we _remember_!"

"What do you suggest we do? There's no magic in this world!"

"I know that!"

"Then why are we arguing?"

". . . I just want to go home."

"I know," David sighed, pulling his wife close. "Me too. But at least we get to raise Emma," he reminded her. Snow smiled, about to tease him how he would be a bad influence, when there came a loud _bang!_ from the kitchen, quickly followed by a cry of pain. The two of them jumped up from the sofa, spinning around. Emma was trapped under three frying pans, pleading with her eyes for them to save her.

"Emma! What happened, honey?" Snow hurried towards her, gently lifting a frying pan from her daughter's head, allowing her to speak. Emma's lower lip trembled, and tears threatened to spill.

"Hey, none of that," David told her, freeing her from her predicament. Emma clung to him tightly, hiding her face in his shirt. "Emma? Are you okay, munchkin?"

A sparkling blue eye peeked through his shirt. "What did you call me?" a muffled voice asked.

David grinned, slightly embarrassed. "Well. . . your Momma calls you 'sweetie' and 'honey', but that's too girly for me. So I decided to call you Munchkin. And you have no choice on the matter, missy."

Emma giggled, pulling away from him. "'Missy'? Why all the names? Don't you like 'Emma'?"

"Err. . . to be fair, your mother picked the name."

Snow smacked his shoulder lightly.

"But, uh, it's a very good name," David changed track immediately, bobbing his head up and down. "Beautiful, really. She has good taste for these kind of things. Yup, very smart, your mother."

Emma giggled again, frying pans forgotten. "Can we go to the park?" she asked suddenly. When David and Snow looked stunned, she hurried on. "I mean, I could go alone, I have before, it's just. . . I've never gone with someone like a . . . like a Momma, or a Daddy, and I thought it'd be fun. But I could go alone."

Snow kneeled down to her level and held out her arms. Emma hesitantly walked into them, and Snow lifted her. "Of course we'll go to the park. We'd love to take you, right David?"

Charming nodded quickly.

"See? Go get your new coat, and we'll go." Snow set Emma down and the little girl took off in search of her brand new purple coat. Snow and Charming watched her with pained expressions.

"She shouldn't have to be used to being alone," Charming murmured sadly.

"What was Nora thinking, letting a six-year old baby girl travel around town on her own?" Snow hissed sourly.

"She doesn't remember the curse. She probably thinks this is a small, safe, sleepy town," David told her gently. Snow huffed, still unhappy.

"Bad things can happen in small towns just as much as in the city," she said. David held up his hands, shaking his head.

"I'm not disagreeing with you. I don't Emma should be so. . . independent either, at least not at six."

"Six and a _half!_"

The two of them jumped and quickly turned to see Emma waiting by the front door for them, her arms crossed grumpily. Her purple coat was clutched protectively in her small fist as she glared at them.

"The 'half' is very important," she informed them. "And I'm not a baby!"

David looked away guiltily, but Snow took a different approach. "Were you eavesdropping on us young lady?"

"Uh. . . Daddy taught me how!"

Snow spun on her husband. "What? No I didn't!" he protested feebly.

"Uh huh. . ."

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did, Daddy!"

"Hush, you trouble-making Munchkin!"

Emma burst out in giggles and Snow and Charming's earlier conversation was forgotten. At least, by her.

"Come on, Emma," Snow sighed, exasperated. "Let's go to the park."

Emma squealed and raced to the door. David followed, chasing after her as she took off down the hall. Snow grabbed the premade lunch basket and walked after them, slower.

When they arrived the park was nearly deserted. There were a handful of Mary Margaret's students, but as soon as they saw their teacher they left. Snow was somewhat bothered by this, but she supposed it was understandable. After all, who wanted to see their teacher on a long weekend?

"What do you want to go on first, hmm Munchkin?" David asked as he and Snow settled under a tree with the basket and a blanket.

Emma wrinkled her face. "Please don't call me Munchkin," she pleaded with him. "It makes me feel short."

"You _are _short."

"No I am not! I'm little 'cuz I'm little in age!"

"Right. . ."

"Daaaaaddy!"

"Okay, okay!" David surrendered, unable to resist Emma's large, twinkling eyes. "What should I call you then?"

Emma shrugged.

"Helpful, kid. Real helpful." David rolled his eyes. "Um. . . How about Emmy? Or Ems? I know! Emmapotamus!"

"_No!_" Emma cried. "Momma, make him stop! Please!" Emma turned to Snow desperately.

"Charming," Snow laughed. "Quit tormenting the poor _baby_."

"Not you too, Momma!"

"Alright, sorry sweetie," Snow apologised, struggling to stifle a smile. "What do you want to do? Go on the slide? The tire swing? The regular swings? Sandbox?"

"Um. . ." Emma scrunched up her face as she made the difficult decision. "The swings?" she whispered, her shyness returning.

"To the swings!" David cried before lurching forward and scooping her into his arms. Emma shrieked, clinging to his arms tightly as he turned her upside down.

"Daddy! Stop! My head hurts!" she laughed as the blood rushed to her head, staining her cheeks red. David righted her and jogged to the swing set. He placed her on one of the plastic seats and moved to stand behind her. He dragged her swing back as far and as high as he could before running forward and pushing the swing as hard as he could. Emma screamed in delight as she flew through the air.

Charming grinned, happy for being the cause of his daughter's laughter. He pushed her on the swing for about ten minutes, Emma's giggles not ceasing until she threw out her legs and dug her feet into the ground, making her come to a shuddering halt. She clutched the chains of the swings tightly, staring at something intensely while biting her lip.

"Emma?" David asked in worry, stepping closer to her. He kneeled beside Emma and gently pried her grip loose from the swing. "Emma, what is it?"

She glanced at him and David was shocked to see fear in her eyes. "Emma," he said urgently. "What happened? What's wrong?" She shot a nervous look back at what she was looking at before, then leant close to him.

"There's a bad man over there," she whispered, her voice shaking. David instantly moved in front of her and scanned the park. There wasn't anybody there. . . until he saw him. "Daddy?" David swiftly lifted Emma up from the swing and quickly walked over to Snow. As he placed the six-year old down beside his wife, Emma moved to her side and Snow wrapped her arms around her while sending a bewildered look at David.

"We have a visitor," he stated grimly.

Snow furrowed her brow and looked around warily. David could pinpoint the exact moment when she found him because her eyes widened and her hold on Emma tightened.

"Rumplestilkskin," she whispered.

"I'll talk to him," David said before starting towards Mr. Gold.

Once he was close enough to be heard by the pawn shop owner, he stopped and crossed his arms. "Gold," he called. "Can I help you with something?"

Mr. Gold nodded to Snow and Emma. "Family outing to the park?"

"What do you want?"

He remained silent for a moment, staring at David's wife and daughter almost curiously.

"Better hold on to that family of yours, Charming."

"Is that a threat?" David said sharply, wishing he had some sort of weapon.

"A warning. Not everyone is able to keep their children with them." Gold looked at Emma sadly before turning and limping away.

David watched his retreat with narrowed eyes before slowly returning to his family.

"What happened?" Snow asked immediately.

"Nothing. He just. . . gave me a warning." David frowned. "You okay?" he asked, sitting beside her. Snow nodded, her expression far away. "Where's Emma?" Snow indicated a tree a few meters away. Emma was crouched there, holding something in her hands. She leapt back and then burst out in giggles. She crept closer to the tree and let go of whatever she was holding. Suddenly she lunged forward and grabbed it again before rushing over to them.

"What do you have there Emma?" Snow asked as Emma flopped down beside her. Emma smiled shyly and opened her hands. "A frog?" Snow peered closer. Something small and green jumped out of Emma's hands and Snow jerked back.

Charming laughed and stood. "C'mon, Emma. Let's go wash your hands before we eat lunch." Emma eagerly followed him to a fountain at the edge of the park. She washed her hands, and once she was done she flicked water at him, which meant he had to do the same. Soon they were engaged in an all out water war, the result being the two of them guiltily making their way back to Snow completely drenched.

"What on Earth. . ." she muttered, her eyes growing wide as she took in their sopping clothes.

"Uh. . . there was a slight accident. . .?" David tried to explain, making the statement into a question.

"Daddy started it!" Emma exclaimed, rushing towards her mother. David gaped at her.

"I did not! You splashed me first, Ems."

"But you're the daddy! You're supposed to stop these things."

"Oh, I am, am I? You're too smart for your own good, Emmy."

Snow sighed. "First off, Emma I can see the fountain from here. Yes, this means I know you started it. And David, would you please settle on a nickname for Emma if you're not going to use her actual name."

David smiled sheepishly. "Right," he said. "What do you think I should call you, Emma?" he turned to the little girl. Emma scrunched up her face in a rather cute fashion as she thought it over.

"I dunno." was her brilliant answer. David rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, lightly dragging her closer. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her small head.

"How eloquent of you," he murmured. Emma craned her head up to see him.

"What that mean?" she said, struggling back an obvious yawn.

David opened his mouth to tell her, but Snow swiftly cut him off.

"Charming," she said. "Emma's clearly tired, she doesn't need a lecture. Plus, she's only six." Emma turned to her with a disgruntled frown. "Sorry, six and a _half_."

Emma nodded, contented.

David smiled. "Yes, the half is _very _important."

**Okay guys, I need your help. What should David's nickname be for Emma? If I get several suggestions (I hope I do!) I'll pick one but add the others into the next chapter. Remember, I can't start the next chapter until I get an idea for the nickname. So, it's kinda up to you guys. **

**I gotta say, this damn spell checker is p-ing me off!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here ya go! And I got several ideas for nicknames, so thank you to **Guest (sorry, no real name :(), Cherry2, kansas2texas, Rapunzel Sunny, Guest (again), **and **nahbois68**! Sorry if I forgot someone! **

**The idea for this story came from **nahbois68**, thank you for the suggestion! Hope I did it justice!**

**Disclaimer: Um, OMG NO! *shiver* CONSTANT HEADACHE! So, no, I don't own.**

David sat bolt upright in bed at the sound of his daughter's scream. It was loud, high-pitched, and filled with obvious terror. Snow copied him as another scream tore through the air. They simultaneously leapt out of bed and sprinted downstairs.

"Emma!" David cried, hurrying over to her bed with Snow at his side.

The little girl was curled into a ball at the head of the bed, tears streaming down her face. She was shaking, her eyes squeezed shut. She whimpered as the tremors rocked through her.

"Emma," Snow said gently, sitting beside her and placing a light hand on the girl's shoulder. Emma jumped and her eyes flew open. She shied away from her mother's touch, watching them warily through teary eyes. "Emma," Snow said again, sounding hurt.

But Emma didn't seem to recognize them. It was like she was stuck in between the worlds of reality and dreams and she couldn't get out. Emma whimpered again and then sobbed loudly.

"Ems," David said softly, careful not to get too close to the terrified girl. "C'mon baby, it's okay."

Emma sniffled and attempted to dry her eyes, but as soon as she did, more tears replaced the old ones. Slowly, Snow wrapped Emma in a gentle hug and this time she didn't flinch. While Emma cried into Snow's shoulder, David lightly stroked her hair.

Eventually, Emma's sobs subsided. She cried herself out of tears and relaxed into Snow's arms. Snow and Charming stayed silent for another minute or two, letting Emma's sniffles stop.

"Emma, sweetie," Snow tried again.

Emma peered at her with one eye, the other hidden in Snow's shirt.

"Bad dream?" Snow asked softly. Emma nodded, her lip quivering. "Do you want to talk about it?" Emma shook her head, a few more tears leaking out. "Okay, okay, honey," Snow said quickly, attempting to soothe the distraught girl. David continued to stroke Emma's hair, sharing a worried look with Snow over the girl's head.

Eventually, exhaustion took over Emma again and she slumped in Snow's arms. Her eyes were half closed, but it was clear that she was struggling to keep them open. Emma yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Emma," David said quietly. The little girl looked at him curiously. "Emma, can you tell us about the dream?"

Emma bit her lip and twisted her fingers together. She mumbled something that Snow and Charming didn't quite catch. When Snow gently urged her to repeat it louder, Emma sighed.

"It was dark," she whispered, looking at her fingers. "I was alone, and sad. Nobody was there."

Snow wrapped one of Emma's curls around her finger and softly tugged on it, getting the little girl to look at her. "Emma," she said quietly. "Have you had the dream before?"

Emma nodded. "With Ms. Grey."

"Princess," Charming said, earning a vaguely exasperated look from Emma. "You said you're alone in the dream?" Emma nodded slowly. "You know you're alone anymore, right?"

Emma looked down, causing Snow's eyes to widen and Charming to sigh. Suddenly, he rolled his eyes and attempted to lighten the atmosphere. "Blondie," he said loudly. "We're here for you now."

Emma giggled. "Daddy," she whispered, looking around as if searching for spies. "I have a secret for you." David leaned forward eagerly, poised for the confession. Emma laughed quietly as she continued. "You have blonde hair, too!"

"That's it? Well, yeah. That's kinda how it works, kiddo."

"But Daddy, that means no calling me 'Blondie'!"

"Err. . . okay. How about Emmie?"

Snow rolled her eyes. "Charming, just stick to Ems, okay?"

"Yeah!" Emma cried in relief. "Ems is fine! Really, Daddy."

David held up his hands in surrender. He shook his head and muttered something about his unappreciated creativity with nicknames. Emma giggled and freed herself from Snow's arms, instead diving at David. He only just caught her before they both tumbled off the bed.

Snow laughed and gently pulled them back. "Emma," she pretended to scold her giggling daughter, without much success.

After they had calmed down, Emma's giggles turned to yawns once more. Snow quickly glanced at the clock and was shocked to learn that it was past three in the morning.

"All right, sweetie," she said to Emma as she slid off the bed. "I think it's time for you to go back to sleep."

Emma pouted and her eyes pleaded for her mother to give her five more minutes.

"No, Emma," Snow laughed. "Bed. Now."

Emma sighed but climbed back under the covers. Snow tucked her in and kissed her forehead while David tickled her until she couldn't breathe.

"Night, Emma," they whispered as they switched off the light and began up the stairs again. They were stopped halfway by Emma's guilty whisper:

"Can you leave the light on, Momma?"

Snow instantly hurried back down the stairs and the light flared on again.

"That better, honey?" she asked gently.

"Yes, Momma. *yawn* Thank you."

Snow smiled and tiptoed back upstairs with David. They waited until they could hear Emma's soft snores before they allowed themselves to sleep.

**This SO woulda been done yesterday, but my bus almost crashed (honestly, missed by like two inches!) and when I was thrown into the seat ahead of me (and into my ex-boyfriend's arms!) my notebook flew outta my bag and I lost it. Only today did I find it! (Well, my bus driver gave it to me!) And here you go!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, sorry for what seemed to be a long wait (to me) for a sadly disappointing chapter (in my opinion). I'm just not as good at writing my own ideas for fluff chapters as I am as writing suggestions. So how about some suggestions, huh? I really like your guys imaginations! They rock. **

**Disclaimer: I have to worry about exams. I have no time for owning Once Upon A Time.**

"I guess it's time to tell her about our world," Snow sighed as she and Charming watched Emma sleep while they made breakfast.

"How do you think she'll take it?" Charming asked quietly.

Snow shrugged. "Only one way to find out." She carefully placed the pan she had been using onto the counter and walked over to Emma's bed, David soon following behind.

As soon as she sat on the bed, Emma's eyes flew open. "Momma?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Hey honey, how'd you sleep?"

"No more nightmares."

"That's good. Listen, sweetie, your Daddy and I have something to tell you," Snow began somewhat uncertainly. Emma watched her expectantly. "Well, it's somewhat hard to explain, so here." And she extracted a book from under the bed. As Snow placed the book in Emma's lap, the little girl struggled to read the title.

"Once. . . Upon. . . A. . .Time?" she tested out the words.

"Yes. Emma, this is a book of fairy tales. Like Cinderella, Jiminy Cricket, the Blue Fairy, and Snow White." Snow sent a smile at Charming.

"Okay. . ." Emma sounded unsure of where this was going.

"Emma the fairy tales are true, and the characters; princes and princesses, witches and warlocks; they live here, in Storybrooke. But they don't know they're fairy tale characters because an evil witch cast a curse on our kingdom."

Emma blinked at her. "So. . . you're saying that Cinderella and. . . .I don't know, Belle. . . live here?"

Snow nodded.

"You think people would notice a giant cricket walking around town," Emma stated skeptically.

"No, half-pint. The curse changed Jiminy Cricket into a human. Into Dr. Hopper, actually," David informed her.

"Riiight. . .so who are you then?" For a six-year old, Emma was quite disbelieving.

Snow smiled. "My name is Snow White, and your Daddy is Prince David, but I call him Prince Charming."

Emma wound a stray curl around her finger. "Oh. I just have one question," she said.

"Alright," Snow said, apparently shocked that Emma only had one question.

"Since you're my Momma and Daddy, and you're both clearly insane, does that mean I'll be insane too? Is it hereditary?"

David and Snow blinked in astonishment.

"Where did you learn the word 'hereditary'?" David asked.

"Not the most pressing issue right now, Charming."

"Right, sorry."

"Emma, we're not insane sweetie," Snow said softly.

Emma flicked her gaze between the two of them disbelievingly. She scanned their expressions, searching for signs of insanity or trickery.

"You're not?" she asked cautiously.

Snow and Charming shook their heads. Emma bit her lip and drew her knees up to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees and closed her eyes tightly.

"Emma?" David said quietly.

"Daddy, just. . . just let me think about it in my own time, okey dokey?"

"Okey dokey," David repeated in a whisper.

"We're going to finish breakfast, alright?" Snow said, stroking Emma's hair before slipping off the bed. Emma nodded, her eyes still closed. David and Snow went back to the kitchen, keeping an eye one Emma. The small girl didn't open her eyes for a few moments before cautiously fingering the pages of the book.

"Maybe we should have waited," David said, worrying his lip.

Snow sighed. "She'll come around, I'm sure. It has to be a hard thing to digest. We grew up there, so we know it's real, Emma however. . ."

"Didn't."

Snow noticed the anger etched into his features. "Charming," she said soothingly. "At least we didn't have to wait until she was twenty eight to be her parents."

David sighed and lowered his head. "Yeah, but we still missed out on six years of her life. She may have been living in town with us, but we weren't there while she was growing up. We didn't even know who she really _was_. We didn't know each other."

Snow laid a hand on his shoulder. "Charming, I know. But we couldn't control what happened. Besides, we're here for each other _and _Emma now, and that's what matters. Not the past."

Before he could answer, Emma slid off the bed, landing with a dull _thud!_ which was muffled by her fluffy purple socks. She padded into the kitchen and slid into one of the chairs. Or at least, she _tried _to. The chair was too high, and she attempted to jump on it three times before David carefully helped her.

"Thank you," she said.

David sighed. _I hate it when her shyness returns around us._

Snow swiftly placed the newly finished breakfast onto plates and in front of three of the chairs, her and Charming plopping into their own seats.

As they ate in uncomfortable silence, Emma swung her legs.

"Daddy," she said suddenly.

"Yeah Ems?"

"Don't call me half-pint."

**There ya go. I got the idea for 'half-pint' from** Guest -** thanks!** **Anyway, I'm planning on making Emma break the curse on her seventh birthday, but hopefully I'll have a handful more of these kinda chapters first (unless people are getting sick of them)! Remember, any ideas you have for chapters: I would LOVE to hear them!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jeesh! I got a LOT of ideas for fluff chapters! Thank you to -** Rapunzel Sunny **for that! Here's two of her ideas! (I plan on writing all of them - they're just so cool! - but I have to watch a movie again before writing the next one.) Plus, I have exams in NINE days. And if I fail them - or do in any way bad - I'm not allowed back on FanFiction until next year's midterms. So I REALLY need to study. . . **

**Disclaimer: Hm. . . nah.**

"_Daddy_!" was all the warning David received before Emma barreled into him.

"Whoa!" he said, stumbling backwards, only just managing to keep a hold of the single bag he carried. "Calm down! I was only gone for half an hour!"

Emma refused to release him, so with a sigh David hefted her up in his arms.

She pouted. "I missed you," she stated simply.

David smiled and carried her into the kitchen, dumping the bag onto the kitchen table. He shifted her into a more comfortable position in his arms and leaned against the counter. "Oh yeah?" he said. "What'd you and your Momma do while I was gone?"

Swinging her legs, Emma tugged on his shirt, studying her movements intensely. "We read the book," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"And? What did you think?"

Emma leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her small arms around his neck. "My head hurts," she moaned.

David chuckled and unwound her arms, causing her to slide down and land on the kitchen table. She crossed her arms and pouted even more.

"What's so confusing?" he asked, resting his hands on either side of her and leaning his face close to hers. "Maybe I can help."

Emma paused for a minute, scrunching up her face in thought. "Um . . . oh!" she said suddenly. "Momma said that the Mayor was her step-mother when she was older than me, but she doesn't look any different now than she does in the book!"

David considered this for a moment. "Hmm . . . must be because of the curse. No one ages." And he tweaked her nose. "Not even me or your Momma."

Emma frowned adorably. "But Daddy," she said quietly. "I'm older."

David twitched and his eyes tightened. "That's because you weren't cursed, Ems. That's the whole reason you couldn't be with us until now."

"Why wasn't I cursed, Daddy?" Emma cocked her head to the side, her single braid sliding off her shoulder.

"Didn't the book explain that?" David asked, not willing to go into the specifics.

"We're not there yet," Snow said, coming down from the loft. "Before it gets to Emma, the book talks about everybody else."

David nodded in understanding before Emma caught his attention again. She had stretched out across the table, trying to reach the bag he had brought in. Her tongue was stuck out and her arm was completely outstretched, but the bag remained just out of her reach.

Charming raised an eyebrow and tapped on her shoe. She stopped and looked over to him guiltily. "And what, may I ask, do you think you're doing?" David asked, trying to repress a laugh as Emma remained frozen in her extended position.

"What'd you buy?" Emma asked, jabbing a finger at the mystery bag.

"Ems, not everything I buy is for you," David reprimanded lightly. Emma sat back up and swung her legs, not meeting his eyes.

"I know," she mumbled.

David sighed. "I am in no way cancelling the truth of my before statement," he said as he swiftly snatched up the bag. "But it just so happens that this _is _for you. Well, you and me."

Emma lit up immediately, smiling widely while Snow shook her head in silent laughter.

"You are such a pushover," Snow said, walking up beside him.

David shrugged. "Am I?"

Emma grew impatient. She was bouncing up and down and was staring at the bag. "Daddy! What is it?"

From inside the bag, David retrieved twin wooden swords. He held them in front of Emma proudly, and the girl stared with wide eyes. As soon as Snow got a glimpse of what David had bought, she let out a peal of laughter.

"Start them young?" she teased lightly.

"Soon as you can," David replied seriously.

"Daddy!" Emma interrupted. "Why swords?"

Charming smirked as he turned back to his daughter - who was still sitting on the table - and leaned forward so he was eye level with her. "Well, Ems, I was hoping you had inherited some of my - or your Momma's - talent with the sword." He pinched her cheek lightly and she frowned at him before batting his hand away.

Suddenly, Emma got a very nervous look. "Daddy," she whispered, so quiet that David had to lean even closer to hear her. "What if I'm no good?"

He leant back and scooped her off the table, holding her high up so he could talk to her seriously. "Then we'll just have to find something else to do, won't we?"

Emma beamed at him and giggled, bending over his arm and swiping one of the swords. "I think I'll like this, though," she said. David grinned and let her slip to the floor before grabbing his own sword.

"Okay," he said as he got into a ready position. "Hold it up. . . there you go. . . watch your opponent. . . . and - " He leapt forward and swung at her, purposely missing by a few inches. Emma brought her sword up quickly and David's sword bounced off.

Her victorious smile slid off her face as Snow sneaked up behind her and poked her lightly in the ribs. She yelped and swung around, crossing her arms. "Momma!" she cried.

Snow laughed. "Sorry, Emma. But if it had been a real fight, you would need to be aware of your surroundings."

Emma gaped at her, and David quickly intervened. "Yes, but Emma's just a beginner. We'll get there later."

Emma nodded and pointed to herself. "Beginner," she repeated.

Snow rolled her eyes and made her way back to the stairs. "Just don't break anything!" she called as she climbed out of sight.

Emma turned back to David. "Ready?" he asked her. She grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Then. . . . begin!"

They fought for several minutes, David making sure to miss his target by a bit. All was going fine, until -

_Thud! Crash! Smack!_

The sound of tinkling glass filled the apartment. Emma and David stood stock still, staring in horror at the cluttered mess of glass that had once been a very pretty vase. "Oops," Emma whispered.

"Oops," David agreed quietly.

"Oops."

The two of them spun around at the sound of the third voice, and Snow revealed herself to be standing on the last-most stair, her arms crossed and her face blank. Only her eyes showed any emotion, and they were narrowed with anger.

Emma and David both dropped their swords immediately and their arms raised to point at each other accusingly, and they spoke at the exact same time:

"She did it!"

"Daddy did it!"

Snow didn't say anything as she made her way to the shattered vase. She carefully picked up the bigger pieces of glass and carried them to the garbage before returning.

"C'mon Emma," she said emotionlessly as she picked up the terrified girl. "Can't have you running around bare-foot with glass everywhere."

Emma threw a bewildered look at David, who hadn't moved from when the vase had broken. He shrugged, just as scared by this blank Snow as Emma.

"Snow?" David said, finally moving to walk cautiously towards her. Emma couldn't see her face as she turned to him, but whatever expression she wore sent David quickly moving back, his hands up in surrender. He sent Emma an apologetic look before retrieving the broom and starting to sweep up the glass.

As Snow placed Emma back on the table, checking her clothes for any stray glass, Emma could hear her mutter angrily.

"_Told you not to break anything!"_

_"You both had bare feet, what if you had stood on the glass?"_

_"I told you not to break anything! I warned you to be careful!"_

"Momma?" Emma said cautiously.

"Yes?" She sounded short and impatient. Not a good sign.

"Momma are you mad?"

Snow stopped her check of Emma's floral pattern jeans and looked up to meet her daughter's eyes. Emma looked scared, frightened that Snow _would _be upset with her. Snow's face immediately softened. "Oh, sweetie, no," she assured as she straightened the little girls green teddy bear shirt.

"I'm not mad at _you_. Your daddy, however. . ."

"It wasn't his fault!" Emma exclaimed. "He stumbled because I hit him, and his hand swung out and knocked down the vase!"

Snow sighed. "It's nice of you to defend him, hon, but I saw the whole thing."

"You did?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh."

Snow smiled. She moved to the fridge and started looking in the freezer. "Want some ice-cream?" she asked Emma, who beamed and started bouncing up and down in answer. When Snow pulled out a carton of ice-cream and two spoons, David instantly dropped the broom.

"Can I - "

"None for you. You were naughty," Snow said simply, not turning to look at David as his jaw dropped. Emma giggled and Snow handed her one of the spoons. "Dig in."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Now, I think we just add this. . . and. . . " Snow said as she carefully added the baking powder. She shoved the pan into the oven and closed the door, pulling off her cooking mittens in satisfaction. "And your daddy said I couldn't make cupcakes from scratch!"

Emma watched her in doubt as she licked the wooden spoon Snow had given her after she finished mixing the batter. "Momma," she said as she tried to reach the chocolate on her face with her tongue - impossible considering it was _all _over her face. "I think you were supposed to put that in _before _you mixed it."

Snow visibly deflated as the possibility struck her. "Oh," she said, chewing her lip and eyeing the oven. "Well, I'm sure it will turn out fine."

Emma hopped off her chair to place the spoon in the sink, but stopped as she saw the baking powder container. "Um, Momma?" she said.

"Hmm?" Snow hummed.

Emma grabbed the container and turned to Snow. She flipped it over to show her mother to title, and Snow instantly gasped. "Oh dear."

"I don't think you were supposed to put in baking soda, Momma."

Snow quickly turned to the oven and opened the door; just in time for a loud _pop! _and the kitchen was suddenly covered in chocolate and vanilla. Snow stood still, just blinking, for a moment. "Oops."

Emma burst into a fit of laughter, doubling over at the sight of the ruined kitchen and her Momma covered from head to foot in chocolate.

"I'm back - " David stopped dead in the doorway, his eyes growing wide before he, too, erupted in laughter. He walked forward and caught Emma up in his arms and carried her in the direction of the bathroom, calling over his shoulder:

"Told you, you couldn't make cupcakes from scratch!"

Snow glared at his retreating back.

**There ya go! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got distracted by my Rise of the Guardians story! Sorry! Like I said, I have exams coming up so. . . how about this? If I can memorise one more Socials essay and recite it to my teacher - word for word - then I'll begin working on the next chapter. To be honest, I'm most worried about; in order:**

**1. (most worried about) Science  
2. Socials  
3. French  
4. Maths (tied with French)  
5. English (no problem! I think. . .) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Half my exams are over! Celebration time! But I still have Maths Part 2 and Science tomorrow. Oops. . . forgot to study. . . damn. Eh, whateves. I'll wing it. . . yeah, I thing I'm gonna fail . . . As usual, I did not come up with these ideas. Came from the usual; **Rapunzel Sunny**. You are like the FREAKIN' BEST REVIEWER EVER! Seriously, this story woulda fizzled out chapters ago if it wasn't for you! Bring round of applause! (My best friend-like-a-sister is looking at me like 'WTF?' 'cuz I'm clapping at my screen like a moron.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Otherwise I would have more Daddy Charming. It's SOO cute!**

"Ems, I don't think this is such a good idea," David warned.

"Oh, c'mon Daddy! It's fun!" Emma cried reassuringly, standing at the base of a rather large tree. "Pwease Daddy?" she added after seeing his still hesitant look.

David sighed, unable to resist her adorable puppy eyes. "Alright, alright. Just be careful," he said reluctantly. "And no telling Momma I said you could do this!"

Emma giggled and turned to the tree. She studied it for a minute before grasping two strangely conveniently placed knots in the trunk and hefting herself high enough to dig a small sneaker into the bark. Her tongue stuck out as she furrowed her brow in concentration, and David couldn't help but laugh at her tiny grunts.

He was distracted from his little girl's progress by a voice that he recognized all too well.

"Charming."

"What do you want, Regina?" David moved to block Emma from her sight, staring at the Evil Queen coldly.

"Same thing I wanted before," Regina snapped at him. "Something that would've happened if that wooden brat hadn't knocked me unconscious."

David clenched his hands into his fists and narrowed his eyes. "Well that's not going to happen."

Regina smiled. "Don't be so sure," she drawled, stepping to the side so as to see Emma more clearly. The small girl had managed to scramble to the lowest branches of the tree. "Your daughter can't break the curse until she's twenty-eight. Between now and then. . . . well, accidents happen."

As if in response to her words, Emma shrieked and dropped lower down the tree. She grappled with the trunk until her fingers found purchase once more and she was left dangling several metres above the ground. "Daddy!" she cried.

David spun around, conflicted. Stay and prevent Regina from coming near, or save his daughter from what would clearly be a painful drop?

The question was answered for him when he turned to face the Queen, only to discover that she had disappeared. Instead, he rushed to the base of the tree and looked up at Emma.

"Emma," he called up. "Get closer to the middle of the tree!"

Emma whimpered and tried shuffling down the semi sturdy branch that had caught her. When the branch groaned and started to bend, she sobbed and began to cry. "D-Daddy!"

"Okay, okay, it's okay!" David said quickly, biting his tongue in worry. "Just stay there! I'll come get you, just stay there!" Emma nodded, clinging tightly to the tree limb.

"Uh. . . um. . ." David muttered, staring at the giant trunk. Finally, he just lodged his fingers into the bark and began lifting himself higher and higher. Inch by inch, he got closer and closer to the terrified girl. Eventually he got within arms reach of her. "Alright, c'mon Emma. Grab my hand," he instructed, stretching his arm out in offer.

She stared at him with wide eyes. "I-I can't! Please, Daddy, I-I'll fall!" she sobbed.

"No you won't," David said firmly. "I won't let you. You're gonna be fine. We're gonna get down from here, go home, and never ever tell Snow about this."

Emma laughed tearily before shakily removing one hand from the branch. She shrieked as the tree limb shuddered. David grabbed hold of her free hand and yanked her to him. He wrapped his spare arm around her and she buried her face in his shoulder.

David began shuffling down the trunk, keeping a tight hold of his daughter. When he reached the bottom, he hugged her. "I told you it was a bad idea," he mumbled into her hair.

Emma sniffled. "I know. I'm sorry Daddy. I should've listened."

"Yes, you should have," David agreed. "But let's forget that for now, okay? Let's just focus on what we're going to tell your momma. . . "

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Come on, Emma," Snow called, picking up a blue plastic basket (**try saying that ten times fast!**). Snow heard giggling, but didn't see her daughter. "Emma, don't hide in the grocery store. You can play hide and seek with your Daddy when we get home."

There was a small groan of disappointment before a blonde head bobbed over to Snow, who smiled and grasped Emma's hand.

"Momma," Emma said suddenly as they made their way down the dairy section.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Me and Daddy watched a funny show on TV, where they got a really, really big bottle of soda and put these little candies in it, and it exploded! Would that happen if I did it?" Emma wondered, playing with the little twist ties Snow had given her. She was weaving them into bracelets, her tongue sticking out as she worked.

'Probably," Snow answered, studying a carton of milk. "I suppose it depends on what kind of soda and candies you use."

Emma contemplated this for a moment. "Hey, Momma? Can we get some soda?"

"Why would you want - No! Emma, listen to me: you are not going to make a soda volcano at out apartment, okay?" Snow said sternly, stopping and turning Emma to face her.

Emma nodded sheepishly. "Okay, Momma. I promise."

"Good," Snow nodded. "I don't know what your Daddy was thinking, letting you watch that, he knew it would only give you ideas."

After several more minutes of the two of them wandering down aisles, Snow considering this and that, Emma started to get bored and fidgety. She started tying the twist ties to milk cartons and shampoo bottles. When she ran out of those, she made faces into the glass doors. Then she began spinning around in the middle of the store, almost knocking several women to the ground.

Snow quickly put a stop to that, ushering Emma away while apologising profusely to the irritated ladies. Then Emma managed to pull free of Snow's hold and dashed out of sight, ignoring Snow's exasperated calls for her to come back.

Snow sighed. "Next time, I'm making Charming come so he can help keep her entertained," she sighed. "Why is he so good with her, and yet she won't listen to me?" she wondered sadly.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud _bang! Sizzle! Pop!_ and she instantly knew she should have kept a tighter hold on Emma. Snow rushed towards the source of the sound and almost immediately regretted it. The aisle was covered in a soapy liquid, and in the middle of the mess was Emma, kneeling over an open bottle of soda, covered head to foot in the stuff. A half empty pack of Mentos was grasped victoriously in her hand.

"Emma!" Snow groaned. "What have you done?"

The little girl gasped and stared at her mother guiltily. "I-I'm s-sorry, Momma," she said, her voice shaking as tears began to fall. "I didn't m-mean t-to make a m-mess!"

Snow instantly lost her angry expression and slipped and slid over to her. "Oh, honey," she soothed, pulling Emma to her feet before swinging her up into her arms. "It's okay, baby. I'm not mad, don't cry. Please, don't cry." Snow kept humming in Emma's ear until the girls cries turned into hiccups.

_"Clean up in aisle 9, clean up in aisle 9."_

Snow looked up at the speaker as the static-y voice echoed around them. She dropped the blue plastic basket (**I had trouble typing that!**) and stepped away from the flooded aisle. "Quick," she whispered. "Let's leave before they figure out it was us!"

Emma giggled as Snow rushed them out the door onto the street. It wasn't until they were halfway home when she spoke up. "Momma?"

"Yes?"

"I think they had security cameras."

**Ta daa! SO sorry for the long wait for the update, but I had exams and other stories and real life. . . yeah, reality stinks. Hope you enjoyed! There's gonna be maybe one or two more chapters until I break the curse. (well, make Emma break the curse, but you know what I mean.) Bet you can guess where I'm gonna get the plan for the breaking curse thing from!**


	14. Chapter 14

**EXAMS ARE OVER! SUCCESS! MORE UPDATE TIME! YAY! Okay, hyper time over. Sorry that this is such a short and sucky chapter, but I have lost the power to save my chapters, so it was either post this or lose my work. I thought this would be the better option. I got this idea from **Guest**, so thanks. I thought it was kinda cute, and I hope it is satisfactory.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. . . no.**

"Jumping, splash, jumping, splash, jumping. . . " Emma sang as she jumped into mud puddles. It had rained last night, leaving numerous puddles of water all around town. She giggled as the dirty water splashed high enough to trickle into her wellington boots.

"Emma," Snow called. "Your socks are going to get soaked!"

The little girl ignored her as she jumped into another puddle.

"Oh, leave her," David laughed. "She's having fun. Besides, she can always warm up her toes when we get back."

Snow rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder. "That's not what I meant," she sighed. "Why did we agree to take her outside again?"

"Because it would be dangerous to keep a hyper six and a half year old pent up in an apartment after it rained?" David suggested.

Snow laughed. "True."

"Momma!" Emma cried, waving her arms above her head. "Watch! Watch me, Momma!"

"Okay, okay! I'm watching!" Snow laughed as her attention turned to her daughter.

Emma made sure she was watching before crouching and swinging her arms behind her. She jumped off the sidewalk and landed in a rather gigantic puddle. Her plan didn't work so well, however. Her welly's slipped under her and she landed on her behind. The water splashed up higher than her head, and when it flooded away it left a drenched Emma who was threatening to cry.

"Oh, Emma!" Snow gasped as she and David hurried over to her. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"M-Momma, I'm cold," Emma cried, holding out her arms.

Snow carefully lifted the small girl out of the puddle, and Emma buried her face in Snow's hair and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Okay, come on. Let's get you back home so you can wash the mud out of your hair."

* * *

"Emma, stay still," Snow ordered, trying to pour a cup of soapy water onto the girl's hair to wash out the muck, but Emma kept wriggling around. "Honey, if I don't wash this out all your hair will grow dry and dirty. You don't want to lose your beautiful hair now, do you?"

Emma pouted and crossed her arms, but finally allowed Snow to wash her hair.

"There, isn't that better?" Snow teased, bopping Emma's nose with her finger, leaving soap bubbles behind.

Emma giggled and scooped some of the bubbles into her hands and blew them into Snow's face.

"Hey!" Snow gasped, laughing as she wiped the bubbles off. "Your the one having a bath, not me."

"Can I come out now?" Emma complained, tilting her head back to look at the ceiling.

"Well, alright. But first we need to find a towel. . . " Snow started to look around the room in search of a towel, but couldn't find anything. "Hm. . . I must of washed them. Charming!"

There was the sound of footsteps outside the door before David's voice floated through. "Yeah?"

"We need towels."

"The fluffy green one!" Emma requested suddenly. "With the little frogs on it!"

They waited while the footsteps moved away.

"Emma," Snow said suddenly. "We don't have a green towel with frogs on it."

The girl grinned at her mother sheepishly. "Shh!" she giggled, holding up a finger to her lips as David approached the door again.

"Ems," he called. "I didn't see a green towel."

Emma pretended to pout and Snow couldn't help but laugh. "But, Daddy!" Emma cried. "That's my most favorite towel! You lost it? I love that towel!"

"No, no, I didn't lose it!" David franticly calmed through the door. "Don't worry, Ems, I'll find it! I promise!"

And his footsteps hurried away.

"Emma, you know this is a bad idea, right?" Snow laughed.

"What are you talking about, Momma?" Emma asked innocently.

"I just want my towel."

**Ahh mischievous Emma. . . adorable and fun to write! I know this is short but I'm gonna try and make the next one longer. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so hopefully this is a little longer and a little better than the last chapter, but I am making no promises. I tried - like usual - but it didn't quite come out as good as it was in my head - as usual. This is yet another idea from **Rapunzel Sunny**. I was going to combine two scenarios in this chapter, but then I realized that the other part was a request from someone else, and I didn't want to confuse things so that'll be the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time. (Usually I would try to put something funny/witty here for the disclaimer, but I'm just not feeling it today.)**

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Ems?"

"Why am I going with you to the toy store if you and Momma are getting presents for my birthday?"

David swung their held hands through the air as he answered. "Because we're just trying to decide what presents you'd like best. We're not buying anything today."

The three of them were walking down the street, Emma in between Snow and David. She was holding both their hands, since she hadn't been able to choose between them when they left the apartment.

Now, David and Snow both held her hands tightly and swung her in between them like she was on a swing.* Emma giggled and her pigtails almost fell out. She had insisted on doing them up herself, refusing Snow's help. It hadn't turned out great, but Emma had been happy with it so Snow and David had let it go.

When they entered the store, Emma dropped their hands and gaped at the amount of toys she could see. Then, without any warning, it took off down the nearest aisle. David and Snow quickly ran after her, unable to see her amongst all the stuffies and dolls, but following her gleeful laughter.

"Emma!" David called as he slowed down near the bike rack. Snow kept going, sending him a teasing 'what? Too fast for you?' look.

He was about to go after them again when something caught his eye. He turned and saw Graham and Ruby outside the store window. They were staring at him oddly, and Ruby had her eyebrows furrowed as if struggling to make sense of something. For a second, David had no idea why they were confused. Then it hit him. The curse wasn't broken for them, so they still didn't know that Emma was his and Snow's daughter. They probably thought the fact that they had suddenly moved in together and 'adopted' Emma was weird and suspicious. In fact, that's probably how the whole town viewed it.**

But then Emma's laughter rang through the store and David's attention was brought back to his family.

* * *

"_Emma,_" Snow gasped, raising a hand to cover her mouth. "What have you done?"

The little girl jerked her head up in surprise at the sound of her mother's voice. She looked at her guiltily as Snow assessed the. . . creative disaster she has made. Emma had seen an aisle packed with oversized stuffies and - who in their right mind would combine these things? - pellet guns. What else was she supposed to do other than set all the stuffies up in an army formation, each carrying a toy gun? It hadn't been her fault that a gun had accidentally gone off, the pellet freeing the mountain of bouncy balls, which in turn knocked over the entire bike rack.

"Um. . . " Emma said. "I had fun?"

Snow crossed her arms as she looked at her sternly, but before she could say anything, Emma jumped up and ran away. She soon ran out of Snow's sight, and Snow couldn't run after her since the mess was in between them.

Emma turned right at the Barbie display, leaving her pretty close to the bike rack. In a split second decision, she grabbed the handle bars of a bright blue bike and hefted it upright. Just as she was about to climb on, David's voice stopped her.

"Do you even know how to ride a bike, Ems?"

Emma turned her head to face him. She shook her head sheepishly. "Ms. Grey never taught me," she mumbled.

David's eyes instantly softened at this information and he walked closer to her. "Well, how about I teach you?" he suggested. Emma's expression brightened and she beamed at him.

"Really?" she said. David nodded. "But. . . we're in a toy store," she reminded him.

"So what," David shrugged. "I'm one of the rulers of the kingdom everyone here comes from. I think they can make allowances."

Emma looked at him strangely. "But I thought you said they don't remember that."

"Oh, so you believe us now?"

"No!" Emma denied quickly - a little _too _quickly.

David raised an eyebrow but ignored it. "C'mon, I'll teach you how to ride a bike."

It was as David and Emma were - slowly - coasting back down the Barbie aisle when Snow saw them.

"Charming!" she cried. "What are you _doing_? We're in a _toy store_!"

David froze. Emma froze. Snow steamed.

"Um. . ." father and daughter hummed.

"I was. . . we were just. . ." David struggled to find the right words. "I was teaching her how to ride a bike?"

"I told Daddy we were in a toy store! I said it was a bad idea!"

"Hush! She doesn't need to know that!"

"It was Daddy's idea!"

"Traitor."

***I dunno about you, but I LOVED doing that as a kid.**

**** That was for you,** lauhall. **You were totally right! I totally forgot about that! I am so sorry!**

**Yeah. . . not my best work. Sorry, I haven't actually watched Once Upon A Time in weeks, so I guess I've kinda lost the feel for the characters. That's why they might seem a OOC, and for that I apologise. Although, trying to make an almost seven year old Emma act like a twenty eight - nine? - year old Emma is sort of tough.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my gosh, it's been ages, hasn't it? Oops. Sorry, I've been camping in places with NO INTERNET! I think I was suffering from withdrawal. . . Anyway, I FINALLY found somewhere with Wi-Fi, but it's really bad. I tried. This is a request (seems like I'm just writing a bunch of requests for ALL my stories these days) from **Guest**. This is in NO WAY a criticism or requirement, but if you're gonna leave a request, could you put something else OTHER than Guest, please and thank you? Otherwise I feel like a dolt. Not a pleasant feeling. Funny word though. . . dolt. Dolt. Doooooolt. Sorry, done now.**

**Disclaimer: NOPE! What, are you a dolt? Sorry, last one. :)**

"Ugh!" Emma grunted as she stretched on her tippy-toes, straining to reach the top cupboard. "Just a little more," she told herself. Her fingers brushed the bottom of the cupboard, but she couldn't quite reach far enough to open it.

"Emma?"

The girl jumped and stumbled back, she almost fell on her behind but David managed to catch her. He pulled her back up to her feet and looked at her questioningly. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Um. . . "

David leant against the wall as he waited patiently for her answer.

"Nothing, Daddy. I wanted to see how tall I was," Emma tried. She purposely widened her eyes as she stared at him, and her hair fell into her face. As David saw her he immediately smiled. She obviously knew how adorable she looked with wide blue eyes and her blonde curls hiding half of her face.

"Well, let me clear that up for you," he said. David placed a hand on her head and she pouted at him. "You're still a shorty."

Emma crossed her arms and glared up at him through her hair. "Nuh uh," she denied. "You're a giant."

David snorted. "Trust me, Ems. I'm no where _near _the size of a giant."

Emma gave him a peculiar look but shrugged it off. "Where's Momma?" she asked.

"Laundry," David answered. "She had to get the mud stains out of you clothes and coat."

"Oh."

"Now, do you mind telling me what you were _really _doing?"

Before Emma could answer, Snow's voice was heard.

"Charming, come give me a hand, please."

David started to leave, but threw one last glance at Emma before he disappeared. "Don't break, move, or touch anything you're not supposed to."

Well, that was kind of asking for it, wasn't it?

* * *

"Oh my god."

That was Snow's first reaction upon seeing her daughter half an hour later. The next reaction was to burst out laughing and call David in immediately.

"What?" he asked, looking at Snow inquiringly.

She couldn't seem to answer through her laughter, so she merely pointed to the other side of the room, where Emma was jumping on the sofa, a bar of chocolate in her hand. The little girl was clearly hyped up on sugar. There was chocolate all over her hands, shirt, and face. She appeared to be singing something, but her voice was high and breathless, so neither Snow nor Charming could make out a word she was saying.

"Charming," Snow tried - and failed - to say sternly. "Did you give Emma sweets?"

David held up his hands. "No! When I left to help you she didn't have anything, I swear! She was just trying to open. . . the cupboard." He hung his head as he trailed off, apparently catching on. "The sweets cupboard."

Snow desperately tried to bite back her laughter, but it was a close call. She straightened and turned to face Emma, planting her hands on her hips in what she hoped was a stern manner, but it was somewhat ruined by the twitching smile she couldn't get rid of.

"Emma," she said. "Get over here, young lady."

The little girl froze mid-jump, the bar of chocolate halfway to her mouth. She didn't move, just stared at her mother with wide eyes.

"Emma," Snow said warningly. "Don't make me come over there."

The six and a half year old girl hung her head and slipped off the sofa, sluggishly dragging herself over to her parents. She peeked at them through her hair, her hands clasped behind her. Emma bit her lip nervously, her heart racing.

"Sorry, Momma," she whispered. "I was hungry. But not for dinner. I wanted something yummy and sweet, so I went to the sweets cupboard. And then I had a lot of energy, so I thought it'd be a good idea to. . ." The little girl shrugged in an ashamed manner. "I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?"

Emma looked at Snow with big, teary eyes, and the woman's resolve instantly crumbled. "Oh, no, sweetie, of course not," she said soothingly, scooping up her daughter in her arms. "Every girl needs their chocolate fix." Snow carefully brushed the sticky hair from Emma's face. "But you shouldn't eat it before bed. It'll give you nightmares."

Emma nodded. "Okay," she agreed quietly.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up for bed," Snow declared, carrying the small girl to the bathroom. "Oh, and Charming?" she called as she disappeared. "Since you didn't stop Emma from getting into the sweets cupboard, I'll let you clean up her mess."

David gaped. "What?!" he cried. Receiving no answer other than a laugh, David resigned himself to facing the mess. "Oh. . . no," he whispered, horrified. There was chocolate _everywhere_. On the counters, on the door, on the fridge, on the sofa. . . This was going to take a while.

* * *

Emma let out a terrified whimper as the shadows crept closer to her bed. She was shivering, and her hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat as she scrunched her eyes up tightly. Emma hugged the quilt close to her in comfort, seeking protection from the bad dreams and monsters. She was curled up in a ball, so that the hungry monster under the bed couldn't grab her and drag her to her doom. The little girl buried her face in her arms and let out an anguished cry as a ghost stroked her hair. Emma sobbed as a vampire hissed from the shadows beside her bed, yearning for her blood.

Emma shakily crawled to the side of her bed and peered at the floor, gasping as a shadow scraped across it. She sucked in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and bit her lip to keep from screaming as she leapt from her sanctuary and took off at run. She was quick and silent as she sprinted across the apartment and up the stairs, keeping her destination firm in her mind. She dodged spiders and ghouls, jumped over hags and banshees, desperately needing to reach the safety of upstairs _now._

As soon as her parents bed came into view, Emma launched herself onto it, sighing in relief as the monsters shrank back.

"Emma?" David mumbled sleepily, squinting at his trembling princess. "Wha's the matter?"

Snow hummed and her eyes fluttered open in confusion. As soon as she took in her terrified daughter, she sat up and pulled her close. "Sweetie, what is it? What happened?"

Emma wrapped her small arms around her mother and buried her face in Snow's nightshirt. Her shoulders shook as she cried, and David gently rubbed her back until she was calm enough to pull away.

Emma avoided their eyes as she bunched the hem of her pink pajama shirt in her tiny fist. "I-I had a bad dream," she confessed. "When I woke up, there were ghosts and v-vampires and s-s-spiders and-and ghouls," she started hiccupping. "A-And they wouldn't leave me alone! So I-I came here. C-Can I s-sleep with y-y-you tonight?"

David lightly stroked her hair. She sounded so nervous. "Of course you can," he assured. "Right, Snow?"

Snow nodded. "C'mere," she urged, spreading her arms out.

Emma hesitated but dived into them, snuggling into her mother's side as Snow laid back down. Once the two of them were comfortable, David settled back into his previous position.

The little girl's breathing gradually evened out, and Snow chose that moment to strike with a life lesson.

"See, Emma? I told you not to eat chocolate before bed."

**I dunno about you, but I believed that the monster under my bed would drag me away until I was nine. Now I'm more worried about the lizard-creep in my closet. LOL. Does anybody know what I'm referencing to? No? Yes? I'll give ya a hint. There is now a prequel. Sorry, I watched the first one in art a few weeks ago, and me and my friends kept laughing at some of the adult humor that was sneaked in. Kid shows always seem funnier when you're older. . . not that I'm old. I just turned teenager! Well, months ago, but STILL. Okay, fine. Sixteen months ago. Kidding. Or am I?**

**Ha. **

**REVIEWS ARE NICE, PEOPLEZ! I LIKE REVIEWS. THEY MAKE ME HAPPY. HAPPY IS GOOD.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry! Sorry! I know it's been so long! Sorry! I apologize even more for the fact that you had to wait so long for such a short chapter. Really, sorry! I think this might be the last fluff chapter. I might just go straight to the ending I have semi-planned out after this. It's been so long since I watched Once Upon a Time. . . I have no inspiration! Forgive me! Besides, it's uber hard to focus on updating two stories at once, and my other one is BY FAR more popular. So only a handful more chapters left, guys.**

**Disclaimer: I. . . . I. . . . don't. . . .y'know. . . OWN.**

**This a request from **nahbois68**.**

"Pwease, Daddy?"

David's resolve wavered. But he had to stay strong. He would not bow down to the enemy - otherwise known as the infamous Puppy Dog Look. He would remain strong. Nothing his daughter could throw at him would push his determination. He had to do this. If Emma didn't learn now, she never would. She couldn't get everything she wanted. It was time to teach her the meaning of the word 'no'.

"Daddy?"

Ignore her trembling lip. And her wide. . . teary. . . eyes. . . No. Stay strong. David _had _to do this. Emma was done testing boundaries. It could only go so far. Even though Emma looks as if she's about to burst into tears. . . David couldn't budge. He could be a pushover no longer. This ended now.

"Daddy? P-Please?"

David felt like falling to his knees and giving in. Which he shouldn't. He could refuse a six-and-a-half-year-old girl, right? Normally, yes. But this was his own daughter. . . no one can deny their own children. . . Besides, Emma's spent her whole life without parents. David can sacrifice a bit of his dignity to make up for this, right? But he can't. He had to stay strong.

* * *

Ten minutes later found David obeying his daughter's every wish. Emma herself had a huge grin on her face and Charming couldn't be happier. He could ignore his humiliation as long as it made her happy. If only Emma hadn't decided to hold their tea party in the very _public _park. Even that would've been bearable. . . if it hadn't been for the pink tutu. And the plastic tiara. At least she hadn't made him wear play-makeup. Yet.

David made a point of ignoring the stares he could feel searing into his back, keeping his focus entirely on his giggling daughter. Emma had - finally - begun to believe them about the fairy tales. And she had been quite delighted to learn that she was a princess. She had taken to it quickly. In fact, this morning she had declared the day 'Princess Day'. This meant that Emma had decided she wanted to learn how to be a princess.

Snow had offered to teach her, but Emma had refused. And requested Daddy do it. That had cracked Snow up, but not nearly as much as when Emma had told them that she wanted Daddy to dress up. David had thought she meant maybe a prince suit or something. . . Emma had come up with some brilliant logic to that.

'If I wanna be a princess, why would I want a prince to teach me?'

So David had been wrangled into a sparkly - yes, _sparkly_ - pink tutu. He wasn't even sure where the tutu came from. It didn't seem like the type of thing Snow would own, but as soon as Emma had made her desires known, _poof! _Snow pulled the monstrosity out of the closet.

"Smile, Daddy," Emma ordered as she pretended to pour him more tea. "Smile for the pictures."

"Pictures?" David yelped, jumping to his feet and spinning around to face the rather impressive crowd that had gathered at the park. It seemed like the whole town was there, laughing at him. David groaned and he was blinded by the flash of a camera.

At the front of the crowd was Graham, watching the father and daughter with an amused smirk. Emma turned to face him and cocked her head to the side as she considered something. She quickly turned to the bag at her side - Snow had packed it with. . . _supplies_ - and rummaged through it.

Finding what she was looking for, she turned back to Graham in satisfaction, holding out a purple costume skirt, pleading with him silently. The sheriff seemed to get the message, but he raised his hands up, palms out.

"Nuh uh," he said, taking a step back. "I don't wear skirts, princess."

Emma momentarily grins at the title, straightening her tiara and wriggling in her over-the-top pink princess dress. But she still holds out the skirt expectantly.

Graham was about to deny again when Emma switched on her Puppy Eyes again. It took all of fifteen seconds for the town sheriff to cave and take the skirt from her.

By the time their tea party drew to a close, Emma had managed to drag three more people into the fun, including Archie and Ruby. Despite his humiliation, David couldn't help but be amused at how easily Emma had everyone wrapped around her little finger.

**I know it's super short. Sorry. I know. . . long wait for short chapter. Sorry. I really don't have an excuse, other than. . . I just don't feel like writing this anymore. :( Don't worry, I still have an ending to write. That'll probably last two MAYBE three chapters. . . depends on how long I can drag it out. It might just be one long-ish chapter. Not sure.**

**Anyway, no more requests I'm afraid. This is it. No more, except the ending. Which'll hopefully be climactic. . . or anti-climactic. We'll see. Might be a while.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh. . .gosh. Over a month? I so totally suck. . . I apologize profusely, though I know it won't make an ounce of difference. Anyway, this chapter is almost definitely the longest one, by far! Awesome. It's also the last one. Not so awesome. But hey! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh! Eighteen chapters in and I still need to clarify this? I. DON'T. OWN. Deal with it. I don't even own the plot for this ending! I got this from a reviewer! Yes, I suck that much! But it's a good idea!**

With a smug smile, Regina left the small police building, a thick envelope clutched victoriously in her hands. She made her way down the street to where her car was awaiting her return, her eyes lingering on the small family on the other sidewalk. They hadn't noticed her, which was a good thing considering they weren't going to be very _accommodating _towards her soon enough.

As Regina folded herself into her car, flinging the envelope into the passenger seat and starting the engine, she couldn't keep her lips from twisting into a cruel smirk. Her curse _would _remain unbroken.

OUAT

"Do I have to?" Emma whined, not for the first time. David laughed, swinging their joined hands as they made their way down the street. Snow kept pace beside them, a small smile adorning her face as she listened - yet again - to Emma's pleads.

"Yes, Ems. You have to go to school," David told his daughter, trying and failing to sound stern. "But you have to be on your best behaviour. No acting out like you have been with us."

He studiously ignored her look of feigned innocence. "Don't give me that look," he warned. "You and I both know that you're really a little monster in the disguise of an angel. So put those big blue eyes away."

Emma frowned. "How can I put my eyes away, Daddy? They're attached to my face. Momma, Daddy wants me to do something impossible!"

Snow trapped a laugh behind her locked lips. She feigned outrage. "Charming, why would you do such a thing? Emma can't do the impossible anymore than you can."

David gave her a smug look, to which she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, wrong thing to say. I suppose you _have _done the impossible on a few occasions."

David nodded in approval and Snow smacked his arm.

Emma stared at them for a minute before shaking her head. She was quiet for a while, but then the air around them were filled with pleads once more.

"But I don't _want _to go to school!" she whined, eyes filling with tears. "Please don't make me. I wanna stay home with you!"

David almost wavered. Almost agreed to her pleads. Almost stopped in the middle of the street, scooped her up, and headed back home. But one look at Snow was all it took to get his head back in order.

"Emma, honey, you have to go to school. It won't be so bad. I'll be there, in the building. I won't be able to be in your class with you, but I'll visit during recess and lunch, okay? And you know what? There's going to be kids your age there. You can make friends. Soon enough you won't _want _me there! You'll be having too much fun with your friends to want your momma around all the time," Snow urged gently.

Emma bit her lip and studied the ground as they walked. David and Snow shared a worried look over her head.

"Hey, what's wrong, Ems?" David asked gently, squeezing her hand. "Don't you want to have fun with kids your own age?"

"But I have fun with _you_," Emma tried hopefully, looking up at him with wide eyes.

David shook his head and Emma sighed in disappointment and looked back down at the sidewalk. "I want friends," she whispered after a long silence. "But. . . "

"But what?" Snow asked softly, pausing in her steps and causing the other two to stop as well. She pulled her hand out of her daughter's and placed her now free hand on Emma's blond curls, running her fingers through them.

"I dunno how to make friends," Emma confessed quietly, scuffing her foot against the pavement.

Snow kneeled down to her level and forced Emma to look her in the eye. "Oh, sweetie. You'll be fine. Just be nice, be yourself and _don't cause trouble. _Find someone your age that you like, and just go up to them and introduce yourself. If they don't want to be your friend, then that's their loss."

Emma peered at her doubtfully. "Okay," she agreed quietly. "I'll try, Momma."

"Good," Snow said, smiling at Emma as she straightened up. "So, think you can go to school now?"

Emma took a deep breath. She nodded and began walking again, slipping her hand in her mother's and dragging her parents down the street.

David and Snow shared an amused look before quickening their stride.

OUAT

"Have a good lunch!" Snow called to her students, grimacing to herself when they had all vacated the room. It had been the first class she had taught since remembering who she was, and it was harder than it had been when she was merely Mary Margaret.

Snow sighed and allowed a smile to creep onto her face and exited the room, hurrying down the hall to her daughter's class.

She peered around the door, only to discover a completely empty classroom. Eyebrow quirking up, Snow made her way to the front doors. She stepped outside and glanced to the playground, eyes roaming through the sea of students. Eventually, she managed to spot a flash of yellow and followed it to see a group of three students. Emma was there, grinning at another student in Snow's class; she had dark hair and had her back to Snow, so she didn't recognize her. The other student Snow recognized; August. He was smiling at the two girls, leaning against the gate while he spoke to them.

Snow smiled to herself as she watched the other girl grab Emma's hand and drag her over to the swings, both of them giggling. Satisfied that her girl was making friends, Snow turned back to go inside the school again.

OUAT

At the end of the day, Snow stepped out of her classroom and walked down the hall to Emma's class. The door was closed so she knocked, waiting for Ms. Grey to answer. After a moment, the door swung open. Ms. Grey blinked at Snow, then narrowed her eyes. Snow winced. She and Charming had taken Emma away from her; the one who had raised her since she was a baby.

_Not by choice, _Snow thought. _We would've raised her if we were given the chance._

"Hi, Nora," Snow said warmly, smiling at the woman. "Is Emma here?"

Nora Grey shifted her weight to the other foot, not looking at all welcoming. "No," she snippily. "She went out with the other children."

Snow furrowed her brow in confusion but thanked her and bid Ms. Grey a goodbye, turning around to make her way outside. Once on the front steps of the school, Snow looked around. Several older children were milling about, waiting for buses or parents, while a few younger students were playing on the jungle gym equipment.

"Emma?" Snow called, not seeing her daughter anywhere. "Emma! Where are you?"

Snow started to panic when she got no answer. She ran down the steps and to the field, desperately searching for her missing daughter.

"_Emma_!"

OUAT

"Can I go home now?" Emma asked fearfully, staring up at the woman in front of her. She recognized her as the woman who had tried to hurt her when her momma and daddy had first tried to take her home with them.

After the school day had ended, Emma had considered waiting for her momma in the classroom, but then her new friend, Grace, had made her come outside with her and August - her other friend. Emma hadn't seen the harm in it, so agreed on the condition that they would remain where her momma would be able to see them when she came out looking for her.

After a little while, August and Grace had to go home, so they left Emma near the gate on the other side of the school. Emma had been about to go looking for her momma when the woman came up on the other side of the gate and said that Emma needed to go with her. Emma hadn't wanted to at first, but then the woman said that she was the mayor and if Emma didn't go with her, then her parents would be in trouble.

That's how Emma ended up in her current predicament. The mayor had taken Emma to this strange place where there were people locked in rooms. Emma didn't see any of them, but she knew they were there because they were talking.

"My momma will be waiting for me," Emma said, trying to back away from the woman. Regina caught her shoulder, stopping her from moving away.

"Don't worry," she said, trying to sound kind. "I'll tell her where you are, and that you're fine. But I'm afraid that, at least for now, you won't be able to go back to them. So why don't you just stay here until things can be figured out?" Regina then opened one of the locked doors and lead Emma inside. The first thing the little girl noticed was the woman lying on the bed. She looked dishevelled and shocked at their arrival; she was staring at the mayor strangely. "I'm sure Belle would love some company," Regina whispered before leaving the room.

"Wait!" Emma cried, rushing over to the now closed door. She banged on the door, but both Emma and the woman - Belle? - heard the lock of the door click closed.

The six-year old slowly turned around and faced her fellow prisoner.

"Hello. . ."

OUAT

"Well, where was she last?" David asked, eyes skittering around the street anxiously.

"I don't know!" Snow snapped. "Nora said Emma went out with the other children, and one of the older students said they saw her talking with two others before they went home. No one knows where she went after that!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say _no one_," a voice said.

Charming and Snow instantly spun around and froze. "Regina," Snow said shakily. "Where's Emma? What did you do with her?"

"_Do with her_? I didn't _do _anything," Regina replied. "It's you two that kidnapped the poor girl."

"Kidnap?" Snow repeated. "We didn't kidnap her. She's our _daughter_!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Regina cut across smoothly. She pulled an envelope from her jacket pocket and held it out in front of her. "See, the sheriff just got back the results from the DNA test you called for. I'd say it has rather interesting results."

David attempted to snatch it from her, but Regina yanked the envelope out of his reach. With a smug smile, she slipped a blood-red fingernail under the seal and broke it open. She tugged out the papers in the envelope and made a show of shaking them loose and snapping them straight. Her eyes raked over the print before she peeked over the top at them.

"Well what do you know?" she purred. "It says here that Miss Emma Swan is of no blood relation to you, _Your Highness_."

David narrowed his eyes and his hand darted out, tearing the papers from her grasp. He snapped the papers close to his face and scanned it, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. He slowly lowered the papers and looked at Regina warily, while Snow read over his shoulder.

"I don't understand," he said reluctantly. "It says that Emma _is _my daughter."

"Oh yes," Regina said conversationally, inspecting her nails and picking at the chapped polish. "To _you_, that's what it says. However, should anyone that is still under the curse read it, then it will quite clearly state that the little princess is not related to you."

She suddenly dropped her hands to her sides and smiled. "You should be thanking me, really. I could've shown this to the sheriff before letting you know. If I had done that, then Emma would've been snatched away from you within a blink of the eye and placed straight back with that teacher. As it is, Emma is in a much more _secured _place."

"Where is she?" David demanded, almost growling. "What have you done with her?"

"Well, that's really none of your business anymore, is it?" she said briskly, brushing off her blouse and moving her attention off of them.

"Regina - " Snow began sharply.

But she was gone.

OUAT

By the time Regina came back to where she had locked Emma and the woman, the little girl was sitting on the bed with Belle. The two seemed to get along quite well; Belle would make up stories for Emma, and Emma would tell her about her escapades with her parents.

"Well, isn't this cozy," Regina said from the doorway. Belle spun around to face her, grasping Emma's arm and tugging the small girl's body behind her own. "Now, now, I'm not going to hurt the little _savior_." Regina's face twisted into a bitter smirk. "I just thought she might be hungry."

Emma's tummy chose that moment to rumble. The little girl whimpered and curled into a ball, peeking through her hair at the mayor. She had skipped lunch at school because she had been having too much fun with Grace and August.

Regina gave a satisfied smile and held out her hand, waiting for Emma to join her. Belle's grip on Emma's arm tightened spastically, but Emma pulled free. Almost as if in a trance, Emma slid off the bed and quietly padded over to the Evil Queen, slipping her tiny hand in her's.

Belle could only watch helplessly as the little princess was led away.

* * *

Though she had no proper way to tell time, Belle knew it had to have been hours later. She was curled up tightly at the end of the bed, pressed against the wall. The thin blanket was draped across her shoulders, and she clutched at it for comfort. She knew something had happened to that sweet little girl - she _felt _it. Everything seemed cold and hopeless - even more so than it had been before.

Belle jumped when the door to her room - _cell _- was cracked open. She waited tensely for someone to come in, but no one did. She cautiously crept over to the door, the blanket falling from her thin shoulders, and peered around it. The hall was empty. Her door was open. She could be _free_. But still, she hesitated.

That little girl. . . she could still be stuck in here somewhere. Belle might be able to run outside and get someone to help her find her. . . but who would believe her? What if they just sent her back into this room, discarding Emma as a figment of her imagination? Belle couldn't let that happen. So she slipped out of the room to find her.

It took a while; just as Belle was about to give up hope and accept that Emma was no longer here, she stumbled past a cracked doorway. She backtracked and snuck inside, scanning the walls. Her eyes caught on the tiny form in the middle of the room. Belle hastily ran over, dropping to her knees beside Emma's limp figure. She laid an unsteady hand on the girl's shoulder and rolled her onto her back, pressing her hand to Emma's pale forehead.

The little princess was unresponsive and unconscious. She was colourless and limp. Belle considered for a panic-filled moment before carefully lifting the small girl into her arms. As she clambered to her feet, somewhat off-balanced, she spared a glance for a now-revealed apple turnover. With a clenched jaw, she made her way out of the room.

OUAT

"What did Regina do with her?" Snow agonized, pacing in the middle of the street, clutching her hair. "Do you think she hurt Emma?"

"I certainly wouldn't put it past her," David sighed, digging his fingers into his scalp. "Look, Snow, we have to just calm down and _think._ Where would Regina take her? As soon as we figure out her plans, we can get Emma back."

"I don't know where she could be!" Snow cried, tears springing to her eyes. "I don't where Regina would take her, or what she could possibly be planning, or - Charming! Emma!"

David scrunched his brow in confusion, but obediently spun around, following Snow's wide gaze. Mr Gold hobbled out of the pawn shop near them, squinting at the same sight. "I heard you had a problem with Madame Mayor. Perhaps _I _may be of assi - Belle?"

Rumplestilkskin paused as his voice broke on the last word, mouth open as he gaped at the figure approaching them.

Belle, adorned in a ratty hospital-type gown, was stumbling down the street, a huddled heap in her arms. When she caught sight of the three of them, she quickly changed course and headed over to them. It wasn't until she came closer that they heard that she was saying something.

" - Please! You have to help me, I don't know what's wrong with her. She hasn't woken up and I don't know what to do!"

David and Snow's eyes fell on the blonde curls and small limbs. David darted forward and carefully shifted Emma into his own arms, relieving Belle of her slight weight.

"What happened?" he asked urgently, eyes never leaving his daughter's pallid face.

Belle looked frantic. "I don't know! S-She took her away and then the door opened and I went out, then I found her like this and all I saw was an apple turnover but I didn't pay attention because Emma was there but she wasn't waking up, and - "

"Wait," Snow cut her off, "did you say _apple turnover_?"

Belle nodded, breathing shakily. "I didn't know what to do," she said softly, tears beginning to fall. Gold shifted, looking conflicted.

"We should get her to the hospital," David said helplessly, at a complete loss. He still hadn't looked away from his little girl. "Snow," he said, getting no response. "Snow?"

She jumped, ripping her eyes away from Belle and turning back to her family. She nodded mutely, letting David lead the way to the hospital.

When they were out of earshot, Gold watched the shaking, crying, and nervous woman across from him. "Belle?" he whispered. "But I thought. . ."

She looked up at him, wiping away her tears as she donned an odd expression. She looked as if she was on the brink of something important, but just needed a final push in the right direction.

"Hi," she said finally.

* * *

Snow smoothed back Emma's blonde curls, stroking her thumb over her forehead. The small girl was still asleep; showing no signs of waking. She was stretched out in a hospital bed, scarily still and pale.

David sat down on the other side of Emma, passing Snow a cup of coffee over her. Snow took it absently, staring at the cup like it was a living beast with two heads. Dried tears tracked down her cheeks, but she had long since stopped crying. Her eyes now remained glassy and unfocussed - usually trained on Emma's prone form.

They remained silent for a few moments, simply staring at their little princess and reflecting.

Snow haltingly took sips of her coffee, hardly seeming to taste it; only drinking the beverage for something to do. After she had consumed half of the disgusting hospital coffee, she put the cup on the bedside table, nearly slamming it down. David looked up at her at the noise, eyes soft and understanding as he leaned over Emma and took Snow's hand in his.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered, the blatant lie tasting bitter on his tongue. "Emma's tough. She'll be alright."

Snow bit her lip. "The sleeping curse is awful, Charming. It was terrible for me, you know that - you were there for the nightmares. But Emma. . . she's only _little._ She's practically a baby. She shouldn't have to do this. Any of it. Emma shouldn't have to be a savior, or be tough, or independent. She should just have a chance to be a little girl."

"I know," David said softly. "I know."

Snow sighed and released his hand, leaning forward to get closer to Emma. David copied her, knowing exactly what was going on in her head.

"Happy Birthday, Emma," Snow whispered, tears falling again. "No more six-and-a-half."

Both of them - Charming and Snow - bent forward at the same time and simultaneously kissed Emma's forehead. They backed away slowly, eyes miserable and both feeling resigned.

Then there was a pulse of wind, pushing them backwards and blowing their hair out of their faces - and, Snow's hair kept going. . . growing longer and curling. . .

With another, final, pulse of wind, that seemed to press against their minds more than their bodies, memories flooded _everyone. _Though there was no change for Snow and Charming, they could feel everyone suddenly stopping and dropping whatever they were doing, overcome by memories and their past lives. They both stood, turning around to look at the hospital staff, all of whom were standing stock-still with wide eyes; some even had tears tracing down their cheeks.

Snow was the only one that noticed when Emma stirred. The small girl twitched under the thin hospital blanket, eyes scrunching and a little frown on her face. Snow gasped quietly, falling down beside her again, hand going to Emma's hair. David turned to them just as Emma's eyes fluttered open.

She blinked blearily, squinting against the bright light. She rubbed her eyes with the hand that David hadn't captured in his own, and struggled into a sitting position. "Momma?" she said quietly, pushing her hair out of her face.

Snow smiled weakly. "Hey, baby," she whispered, stroking Emma's cheek.

"Why are you crying? Are you sad?" asked Emma, looking suddenly concerned as she studied her mother.

Snow laughed, though it sounded more choked than anything. She didn't seemed able to answer. Emma stuck her tongue out as she shifted away from her pillow and leaned towards her, wrapping her arms around Snow, who seemed startled; she hesitated but finally folded her arms around Emma in return.

David let go of Emma's hand, but moved it up to her blonde curls and brushed them through with his fingers. "Snow," he said softly, nodding to the hospital staff when his wife looked up. A smile slowly spread across his face. "The curse. Emma - _we _- broke it. Everyone - Everyone remembers."

Snow swiveled her head around to look at the crowd of people watching them from the other side of the glass. She didn't recognize all of them; but she was able to spot a few fairies. They were all watching them reverently, and when they noticed that she was watching them, they gave her nods and even two or three bows.

Emma pulled away from Snow, peeking over her shoulder at the crowd.

"Why are they staring at us, Momma?" she whispered.

David dropped his hand from her hair and scooted closer to them, smiling when Emma turned to him. "It's okay," he assured, opening his arms when she scrambled over to him. She settled into his lap, resting her head on his chest and he wrapped both arms around her and put his chin on her head. "You did it, Ems. Remember the curse we told you about? The one that was in the book? You broke it."

Emma shifted and lifted up her head to stare at him in a confused manner. "But I didn't do anything. I was asleep. How could I break the curse if I didn't do anything?"

Snow tugged on her curls lightly. "Guess you didn't have to do anything. True Love's kiss is supposed to break any spell - and we kissed you on the forehead."

Emma frowned and sucked in her lip. "But how come the curse didn't break when you kiss Daddy? The book said you have True Love."

Snow nodded slowly. "Yes, but you're the savior, baby. The curse could only break when _you _were involved, I guess."

"Oh," Emma said softly, relaxing against her father again. "What happened to Belle?" she asked suddenly. "The lady from the creepy place. She was nice."

Snow and Charming shared a look. "Emma," Snow started, "Belle carried you outside and found us, and we took you here. That was two days ago. We don't know where she went, honey."

"Can we go find her?" Emma asked, eyes bright and wide.

"Maybe later, Ems. I'm sure that now the curse is broken, Belle has some people she needs to go see. Besides, we're going to be busy trying to find a way home." David gained a pensive look. "I don't know why we're still here. . . the curse should've brought us back home when it broke."

Emma shrugged. "It's a whole different world, Daddy. Maybe it takes a while to bring us there."

David's mouth twitched. "Possible," he agreed.

Snow wrinkled her brow in concern when Emma closed her eyes and clutched onto David's shirt. She was still pale and her curls were limp. "Emma, sweetie, are you okay?" The little girl only hummed in response. Snow bit her lip. "I know you think you were just asleep, but it's not that simple, honey. You were under a sleeping curse. Do you remember reading that from the book?"

Emma peeked one eye open and stared at her. "Like the one you were under? I remember that from the book. Daddy woke you."

"Yeah, baby," Snow said quietly, trailing a finger down her daughter's cheek. "Like the one your daddy woke me up from."

Emma hummed again, snuggling her head deeper into David's chest. He pressed a hand to the back of her head before dragging her hair back away from her face - it seemed insistent to cover her eyes no matter how many times it was drawn back.

"Where's the other woman?" Emma mumbled into the gray fabric of David's shirt. "The one who took me to Belle - Regina?"

Snow and Charming stiffened. "I don't know," Snow said carefully. "We haven't seen her since you disappeared from school."

Emma was silent for a moment. "Why is your hair longer, Momma?"

Snow raised her eyebrows. "You don't stick to one subject for very long, do you Emma?"

The little girl opened her eyes and peered over at her again, saying nothing. David snorted. "Your mother always had long hair back in our world," he informed his daughter. "I suppose the curse shortened it. Or your mother had it cut as Mary Margaret."

Emma wrinkled her nose. "I like it better long," she yawned.

"Me too." David grinned. "Much better."

Snow rolled her eyes. "Well, it's long now, isn't it? So you can stop ganging up on me." She crossed her arms grumpily.

Emma giggled. "Not ganging up on you," she denied. "Just stating the truth."

"Alright," Charming quickly intervened. "I think we should go outside. Everyone has their memories back, which means that they're going to be looking to us for answers. Answers we can't give." He sighed and carefully stood, balancing Emma in his arms since she refused to let go of him.

"Red," Snow breathed, eyes lighting up. "Grumpy!"

"Let's go," David said, leading the way out.

As they walked down one of the last hallways of the hospital, they were stopped in their tracks by a call of, "Snow!"

They turned to see Leroy - Grumpy - walking towards them, donned in his janitor attire. Snow beams, attacking him in a quick hug, to which he looks stunned.

"What's going on?" he asked. "I remember everything, but - how? I don't understand. I remember the curse, but shouldn't we be back in our world now? Why are we still here?"

Snow shook her head. "I don't know why we're still here. Emma suggested that since the Enchanted Forest is a completely different world, it may take longer to return to it."

Leroy frowned. "If you say so," he said doubtfully. "I better go find the others."

Snow nodded and he hurried away, sparing a second to smile and wave at Emma; she had made him join the Very-Public-Tea-Party the previous week, but had not made him wear a ridiculous skirt or tiara. He had been very thankful for this, though the others - who _had _been coerced into the embarrassing outfits - had been disgruntled at the unfairness.

After a small wave back from Emma, Leroy disappeared around the corner. "Wow," David drawled in awe. "You made Grumpy smile, Ems!"

Emma laughed. "He smiles," she defended him, then added as an after thought, "If he likes you."

Snow stifled a chuckle and continued to lead them out. The made it to the diner before coming across anybody else.

"Where is everybody?" David wondered with a frown, scanning the streets. "You'd think they'd be wandering outside, searching for answers - or us."

"There they are," Snow sighed, pointing to Granny's Bed and Breakfast. "I think most of them are gathered at the diner - like they just know that's where we'll head."

"Well," David said grimly, starting to walk over, "I suppose we best get ready to disappoint them."

Before they could go more than a few steps closer to the building, a figure burst out of the door. Dashing towards them was none other than, "Red!"

She grinned as Snow sped up to meet her halfway; they immediately crushed each other in a big hug. They broke away, still with smiles on their faces. Red didn't ask them whether they knew why they were still stuck in Storybrooke - perhaps knowing that they didn't have a proper answer. She also didn't ask them how they broke the curse - that could be saved for later. Instead, she turned to David and Emma.

"Prince David," Red greeted, a cautious smile almost - but not quite - on her face. David, however, gave her an open grin. Emma peeked up, around his arms. When she spotted Red, she beamed. "Hey, Emma!" Reid bent forward, holding out her arms for a hug.

Emma squirmed out of her father's arms and dropped to the ground, darting over to Red and engulfing her in a hug. Snow watched with amusement as Red stumbled back, but managed to keep a hold on the girl. Deciding that she wasn't ready to let the little girl - the one who supposedly broke the curse and saved them all - go, Red scooped Emma up and spun around, heading to the diner.

"Did I ever thank you for that tea party?" Red asked Emma as they walked, the girl swinging her legs. Emma shook her head. "I didn't?"

"Nuh uh," Emma answered, looking over Red's shoulder to her parents behind them. "You just complained about the fluffy pink tiara and glitter. But you said you liked the skirt."

Snow muffled her laugh behind her hand. "Wish I could've seen that," she whispered to Charming, who grimaced.

"Don't worry," he muttered, "I'm pretty sure the whole town got a few good pictures. If you ask around you're bound to find quite a few good ones."

Red groaned. Emma giggled. Snow grinned.

They hadn't quite made it to the diner when the ground moved. It jerked suddenly - like an earthquake. Red stumbled and clutched Emma tighter so as not to drop her, and Snow fell against Charming, who managed to catch her. Emma gasped, and Red gently passed her back over to her parents. Snow then grasped her hand - right in time too, because the ground shifted again.

"Daddy? What's - " Emma was cut off by a loud rumbling that echoed in their ears. People started streaming out of the diner, bracing themselves against each other as the ground continued to shake. Emma whimpered as David lost his footing, throwing out a hand and catching himself with the help of the wall of the diner.

"Charming," Snow gasped, eyes wide as she stared at the middle of the road. He - along with Emma and Red - quickly followed her gaze. The road was almost bulging, as if something was struggling to get out. Suddenly large, gaping cracks started splitting open the ground. Emma gave a high pitched 'eek!' when the cracks started running towards her and David, who skittered away from them.

The ground burst open, sending everyone falling down. As Snow helped Red back to her feet - and David helped Emma - she could see Rumplestilkskin and Belle exit the pawn shop. Belle searched the crowd of people, then looked relieved when she saw Emma awake and fine - if a little dishevelled.

Emma clung to David's sleeve, on her own feet. Her eyes were almost comically wide as she stared at the now split-open ground in terror. "Daddy, what's happening?" she whispered, leaning into her father's arm. David just shook his head in confusion, a hand on the top of her head.

Cautiously, they crept closer to the hole - now that the ground seemed stable again. Emma tripped on the way and cast out her hands to catch herself. She scrambled forwards to get back to her feet, but froze halfway. From her new vantage point, she could see into the hole.

"Emma!" Snow called, hurrying up beside her to make sure she didn't fall in. "What is that?" she breathed in question, staring into the gaping hole as she grabbed hold of her daughter. "Charming? You need to see this."

It took only half a second for Charming and Red to catch up to them. Charming lowered himself to his knees, staring into the hole with furrowed brows. It was filled with a swirling mass of purple and sparkling white, almost viciously slamming against the sides of the hole.

"What is it?" Emma asked in awe. "It's pretty."

"No, hon," Snow said quickly, holding tighter to Emma as if the little girl was about to fall in. "It's _not _pretty. I'm not sure what it is, but it _looks _like. . . a portal." She frowned, leaning closer to get a better look.

"Maybe it's a portal back to the fairy tale world," Emma suggested. "The curse broke. Maybe this is the way back."

"Maybe," Snow said, though she sounded doubtful. "I don't want to risk it, though. What if it takes us somewhere new all together? Or we just stay trapped in there for the rest of time?"

Emma hummed and peered over her arms and the swirling purple mass. "I still think it's pretty," she muttered stubbornly. Her hair started brushing past her face, and she turned in confusion. Her hair continued to pull away from her face, being sucked closer to the vortex. Soon, her pink shirt was pulling away from her as well. Emma shook her head to see through her hair as she turned to her momma, who was dealing with the same problem; her clothes and hair were being pulled closer to the portal.

Emma looked around at everyone, noticing that they all seemed to be pulled closer. "I think we have to go in it, Momma," she whispered. "If we don't, we'll just be sucked in anyway. It might be safer to go in when we want to."

Snow bit her lip, scanning the crowd and coming to the same conclusion as her daughter. She sighed. "Alright," she said softly. "Everybody," she called out to the crowd. "This portal might take us back to the Enchanted Forest - back home, but at the same time. . . it might not. There's really only one way to find out."

The crowd looked apprehensive, but Emma's reassuring grin settled _some _nerves. "We'll go first," David promised. "Just in case there's danger on the other side." He shared a knowing look with Snow; if they were stuck in the portal for the rest of their lives, they'd have no way to warn the townsfolk.

"Wait!" Emma cried abruptly, eyes roaming the crowd once more. "Where's August?" she asked. "August? August!"

The boy stepped to the front of the group of people nervously, waving when people gave him looks. "Who're you?" Emma demanded. "The curse changed people. So who were - are - you?"

"Emma," Snow said gently, "August came into town with you as a baby. He wasn't cursed, sweetie; he aged like you. He isn't part of our world."

"Actually," August interrupted quietly, "I'm afraid you're wrong, Your Highness. I. . . I am part of your world. I came through the wardrobe shortly before Emma."

Snow looked taken aback, while Charming slowly began to don the look of understanding. "But there was only enough magic for one in the wardrobe," Snow argued, head swinging around in search for the Blue Fairy. Finding her, she rounded on her. "You told me the wardrobe could only carry through one!"

The fairy looked nervous, but before she could explain herself, August intervened again. "It wasn't her fault! See, my father thought it was the best way and - "

"Father?" David questioned sharply. "Who are you, exactly?"

August hesitated, but Emma encouraged him with a smile. With a slight smile back, he continued slowly. "I'm Pinocchio. My father's Geppetto - the one who made the wardrobe."

"Pinocchio?" David repeated quietly, studying the young boy closely.

There was a disturbance among the crowd as a man forced his way through. Geppetto elbowed people out of his way in his eager dash for his son. August automatically turned then stiffened. A hesitant smile flitted across his features. "Papa," he whispered.

Emma tugged on Charming's sleeve, and he looked away from the reunion to his daughter's disapproving face. "No watching," she whispered sternly. "Give them privacy, Daddy. You too, Momma!"

Red laughed as she helped Emma divert Snow's attention - unlike Charming, she was simply mad. "I could of gone with you," she whispered hoarsely. "I could've gone through the wardrobe with you."

Charming laid a hand on her shoulder and she leaned into him. A small form pressed against her side, and Snow looked down to see Emma's sparkling eyes staring back up at her. She didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms around her mother's arm and rested her head against her shoulder.

"Are you sure this is a portal?" Red asked a moment later, eying the vortex warily.

Snow shook her head. "Not at all. But it's the only way of getting home that I see. It's worth a shot, at least."

Red nodded slowly.

No one made a move.

"Are we going now?" Emma asked in a chirpy sort of voice. Still, no one moved. She sighed and scrambled out of Snow's arms, moving to sit on the edge of the hole. David made a move to catch her and pull her back down, but she shifted out of reach. Her legs dangled close to the purple mix, but she didn't seem fazed. "Daddy, Momma," she said firmly, "there's only one way to know where this goes. Coming?"

"Emma," David started, beginning to lean close enough to reach her and bring her back. "We just don't know - "

Emma sighed huffily, shrugged, pushed away from the edge, and fell into the swirl of purple.

_"Emma!" _Snow shrieked, darting forward in an attempt to catch her. Her fingers missed by a mere hair-width. "No!"

"Snow!" David called, struggling to scramble over to where their daughter had disappeared.

"No!" Snow shouted back at him. "I'm not losing her! Not now!"

With that, she tumbled in after Emma. David froze for a second before plowing on. "Neither am I," he muttered before diving in. Unbeknownst to the small family, the townsfolk waited with baited breath for a minute. When nothing bad seemed to happen, they - one-by-one, group-by-group - followed in after them.

OUAT

Emma landed in a heap on what seemed to be grass. She laid still for a moment, blinking to rid the dizziness and blurriness away. She decided that she didn't like inter-worlds travel, and wondered whether it felt like this when she was a baby and traveled from the fairy tale world to the world she has called home all her life.

She managed to push herself up on shaky arms, and finally settle into a sitting position. She huffed in irritation when her hair fell into her face _yet again. _She shoved it away furiously, just in time to see her mother appear and fall to the ground. Emma scrambled over to her, beaming when Snow had to brush grass off her face. When she caught sight of Emma, she immediately grabbed her in a tight hug - _too tight_ - and buried her fingers in Emma's hair. Then she pulled away, Emma's face captured between her hands, and looked her straight in the eye.

"Don't _ever _do that again! Do you hear me?"

Emma bit her lip. "How many portals are we gonna go through, Momma?"

Snow shook her head and released her, laughing in a relieved manner. "No more, I hope."

Before anything else could be said, David appeared with a huff and crumpled to the ground.

He got into a sitting position quickly, catching sight of them instantly. "Emma!" he cried, snatching her away from Snow and crushing her in a hug in much the same way his wife had. Then he let her go and placed his hands on her small shoulders. "Why would you _do _that? You could've gone anywhere! What if we couldn't have followed you?"

Emma tilted her head. "The book said that you will always find Momma. What about me?"

Charming paused. His mouth opened. Closed. His eyes shut and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine," he sighed. He opened his eyes to look at her again, smile dancing on his face. He wrapped Emma in a hug again, pressing his cheek to her hair. "I will always find you _and _your mother. No matter what."

More people from Storybrooke started arriving - Red and Grumpy being among the first, but with Pinocchio and Geppetto not far behind, but Emma's attention was already stolen. "Wow," she breathed, her eyes wide. Charming let go of her and followed her gaze, smiling when he saw what had her so enraptured.

The three of them stood, Snow catching Emma's hand in her own as the little girl continued to look amazed. "Is that. . .?" Emma asked quietly. Snow nodded, leaning against Charming, who stood behind them.

"Yes," she said aloud, for the sake of those gathered behind them. "Our castle. Welcome home, Emma."

**I know, I know, unanswered questions galore! Sorry, but I either forgot about them, or didn't know how to answer them. Just use your imagination - it's fun! I _might _do a sequel of this story, just of a bunch of fluffy snippets of their lives after returning hope, but I'm not making any promises. Don't get your hopes up. If I _do_, which I might _not, _then it'll only be done when I finish at least one of my WIP stories. So. . . yeah.**

**I really do appreciate reviews guys, even if it is the last chapter!**


End file.
